Dragons: The Humagon
by RedDiEnd
Summary: When a dragon raid resulted in Hiccup being bitten by a Night Fury, it left him in a coma for two months. He awakens to find that he has powers of a Night Fury but now he must use that power to stop the Red Death while also keeping them a secret from Berk. (Astrid X Hiccup pairing)
1. Episode 1: The Incident

Episode 1: The Incident

* * *

><p><em><span>-Flashback 2 Months Ago-<span>_

_Hiccup was at Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge making sure the weapons were in place while also forging a few. While also forging a few he couldn't help but also saw that other teens of Berk passed by the shop giving Hiccup various glares as they walked away. "Everyday it's the same thing" he sighed sadly as continued forging a few weapons. It was no secret that the people of Berk disliked Hiccup for various reasons which were mostly because he was a nuisance when it came to dragon raids and because he wasn't a real Viking like them._

_Gobber placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing the 14 year old kid to look back at him confusingly. "Look...Hiccup...maybe sometime in the future things will look up but for now, it's best if you stick with what you got today" he explained walking out of the Forge as Hiccup looked down. To Hiccup he always saw Gobber as a father figure to him rather than his own father Stoick. _

_Hiccup continued forging until he felt the ground shake much to his confusion as he looked out only to see a group of dragons arriving at Berk much to his shock. "D-Dragons?!" he stuttered as he looked to see that many Vikings were heading towards the dragons with weapons in their hands. "Hiccup quickly get back!" Gobber ordered as Hiccup did so with many Vikings getting tossed their weapons before soon charging at the raid of dragons that were burning the village. As Hiccup watched Gobber give the Vikings weapons and seeing them fight, he secretly exited out the back and walked into the forest so no one would find him._

_-The Forest-_

_As Hiccup walked around the forest he failed to notice that a dragon was looking at him from afar. "Everyday the same thing. The village hates me, despises me and worst of all I was given a name that sounds like it should be given to a runt of the litter. Especially sheep!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily kicking a small pebble to the side as he sighed. "Ever since the day my mom died in that dragon raid when I was 5 it's just me being useless. Even my own dad doesn't listen to me" he said angrily before punching a nearby tree but pulled back as he grabbed his hand winced in pain._

_After a few minutes of walking he sighed and sat down beside a nearby tree before looking down. "I wish...I wasn't so pathetic..." he said looking down as unknown to him the same dragon that was looking at him emerged from a bush as it stared down at him. Hiccup who managed to notice the creature, couldn't exactly make it out as the only thing visible were it's green eyes as he gulped. As the creature crept closer to him it became more visible as he was in total shock at what was in front of him. It was one of the rarest dragons in the world and it was a Night Fury._

_"Oh no..." Hiccup managed to speak out as the Night Fury crept closer eventually facing Hiccup as he stood against the tree. Hiccup had expected the Night Fury to kill him but instead it just stared at him in curiosity much to his confusion. "Um aren't you going to kill me or something?" Hiccup questioned as the Night Fury bit Hiccup on his right hand much to his shock as he screamed in pain before clutching his bitten hand. He then looked at the Night Fury who flew off before looking at him as if he said "We will soon meet again kid" as the dragon eventually disappeared into the sky. Hiccup noticed that his hand was bleeding green liquid as he slowly was falling asleep but noticed a few villagers running to him as he smiled. "Looks like they do care" he muttered out before falling unconscious._

_Unknown to Hiccup Haddock there was more to that dragons bite then he knew..._

-Current Time-

Hiccup awoke in his room as he looked to see his hand had still the bite mark that the Night Fury had left. "Great...it really wasn't a dream" he muttered under his breath as he turned to his side only to see Gobber as he yelped before backing up and eventually falling off his bed. "Oops sorry about that Hiccup" Gobber apologized as Hiccup groaned before picking himself up as he noticed it was dark outside.

"Um why is it still dark out?" Hiccup questioned as Gobber looked at him confusingly. "Um Hiccup you do realize that it's been 2 months since you fell into a deep sleep or a coma to be exact" Gobber stated as Hiccup looked at him in shock. "2 months? I was out for 2 months?!" Hiccup questioned as Gobber nodded his head as Hiccup groaned before falling into bed. "Well if it helps Hiccup...that bite mark is still there" Gobber stated as Hiccup continued to groan. "Yeah that helps" he stated in a sarcastic tone as Gobber exited the door.

"Well you should head back to sleep Hiccup. I'm gonna need you to tomorrow at the Forge. Understood?" Gobber asked as Hiccup gave the thumps up with him leaving as Hiccup stood up looking at the hand that the Night Fury bit. "_I don't get it, why wouldn't that Night Fury wanna kill me? I thought all dragons were heartless monsters but it seems as if it didn't want to hurt me. Weird..._" he thought before getting into his bed and falling asleep.

-Hiccup's Dream-

_Hiccup found himself in a forest much to his confusion as he looked around only to confront the same Night Fury from 2 months. "YOU! What are you doing here?!" Hiccup questioned backing up as the Night Fury rolled his eyes. "Listen kid if I wanted to kill you, I would of done it already which was 2 months ago. Now listen up!" the Night Fury roared as Hiccup gulped but spoke up. "But wait how are you talking? Dragon's don't talk!" Hiccup explained. "I'm communicating to you through telepathy and through your dreams. Now listen!" he roared as Hiccup sat down on a boulder to listen._

_"Well as you know kid. Dragons and Vikings have been bitter enemies for a very long time as they have slaughtered our people and we usually return the favor, and you know this has been going on forever right? Well that isn't the entire story. You see their is this place called Dragon Island where me and other dragons are forced to serve our queen otherwise known as Red Death who I will say is a huge dragon" Toothless explained as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "How big exactly?" Hiccup questioned._

_"The size of many mountains big kid" he replied. "Okay so let me get this straight you and many dragons are forced to raid our village because if you don't, your queen gets upset. Okay that's slightly understandable but why me? Why did you bite me?" Hiccup questioned as he pointed to the bite mark on his right hand. "I did that because I saw potential in you kid. I did it because maybe you may be the one to end her reign and free us all!" the dragon explained as Hiccup looked down before clutching his hand. "Which is why...I gave you dragon powers" he said as Hiccup stood in shock. "So kid will you help us rebel against Red Death?" the dragon offered as Hiccup thought for a minute._

_"I'll tell you the next time we meet my decision. For now I need to think about all this" Hiccup stated as the Night Fury nodded as it slowly began to vanish before turning away. "Don't take too long..." he said as he disappeared._

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup woke up as he looked out to daylight before turning his attention to his hand. "So...now I'm a dragon?" he asked to himself.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>_**Well this is a remake of my original story of HTTYD as I promise to continue this at a semi-weekly pace. I hope that you favorite and review this story while also feeding me ideas you want to see in future chapters. But now I want to ask a few things.**

**1. What should Hiccup's appearance be when he goes into Dragon mode?**

**A) He looks exactly like Toothless except with the ability to speak**

**B) His hair turns black with dragon ears popping out his hair. His eyes matches that of Toothless and his clothes are that of HTTYD 2 except all black**

**2. Who should be with Hiccup as a pairing?**

**A) Hiccup X Camicazi**

**B) Hiccup X Astrid**

**C) Hiccup X Heather**


	2. Episode 2: Signs Of Power

Episode 2: Signs Of Power

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup-<span>

Hiccup was walking to the Forge while still examining the bite mark on his right hand. "_So is everything we know about dragons...just a big fat lie?_" he thought as he continued to walk not noticing a few teens watching him as he goes. "Hey Snot isn't that your cousin?" one asked as Snotlout nodded his head. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure the Chief is gonna give me the heirship to become the Chief Of Berk instead of the runt" he stated as they snickered in amusement.

Hiccup managed to hear there voices much to his shock. "_Wow...I guess I have super hearing..cool_" he thought before entering the Forge only to be greeted by Gobber who pulled him into a tight hug. "Hiccup my boy! How are you doing today?" he greeted swaying back and forth, not paying attention to Hiccup who was trying to break free of his grip. "I'm...doing...good...Gobber...can..you...let go now?" he managed to speak as Gobber eventually released Hiccup as he gasped for air. "Well before doing that I'm so far good except I still have this bite mark" Hiccup exclaimed motioning to the mark on his right hand as Gobber winced.

"Well yeah when we took you to Gothi she managed to explain that you would eventually awaken but that mark would remain permanent for reasons even she couldn't figure out" Gobber explained as Hiccup was about to walk to his area of the Forge but stopped. "Wait what do you mean we?" he raised an eyebrow as Gobber began to explain that he and Stoick took him to Gothi causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"Wow so he does care about me" he sarcastically remarked before continuing to walk to his area as Gobber sighed. "Hiccup I know that Stoick may have not been the greatest father to you-" he began to speak only for Hiccup to cut him mid sentence. "Yeah Gobber I'm fully aware of that but in his eyes I'm not his son. I mean I'm not tough nor can I even wield a weapon. I'm just an embarrassment and I even wouldn't be surprised if he decided to give my heirship to Snotlout out of all people" Hiccup stated as Gobber shuddered at the thought of Snotlout being chief.

"Okay I'm sure Stoick wouldn't even pull that kind of stunt but nevertheless your still technically his son" Gobber stated as Hiccup's eyes slowly morphed into that of the Night Fury he had encountered. "NO I'M NOT!" Hiccup yelled as he accidentally smashed a nearby wooden table to pieces as Gobber just stood their wondering how Hiccup was able to do that. The appearance of Hiccup's eyes reverted back to normal as Hiccup looked at the destroyed table before looking at Gobber.

"Um...how did that happen exactly?" Hiccup questioned sheepishly as Gobber just chuckled at him. "Hiccup my boy you may be underestimating yourself as right now, you just shocked me as you just broke one of my wooden table with one punch. Something must of happened" he stated as Hiccup just stared at the bite mark. "_That dragon wasn't lying. He really did something_" he thought before Gobber snapped him back to reality. "Hiccup my boy I think you may need to take the day off. Ever since coming out of your slumber you've been acting weirder than usual.." Gobber stated as Hiccup crossed his arms. "I'm okay Gobber. It's just that...forget it" Hiccup said as he walked to his area with Gobber just sighing. "_I wonder what happened to Hiccup. He's been acting very strange since waking up_" Gobber thought as he resumed his work with Hiccup doing the same.

As Hiccup got work he heard someone enter the door only to see the same girl who would usually help out in dragon raids...Astrid Hofferson. It was no secret that Hiccup knew about Astrid and admired her for her skills but he always felt that she had hated him alongside the village. "Greetings Astrid anything you need?" Gobber questioned as Astrid held her Axe in hand. "Yeah my mother want's this Axe sharpened since were going out to chop some wood" Astrid explained as Gobber nodded before pointing to Hiccup. "Go to Hiccup since he's near the wheel" Gobber stated as Astrid simply went to Hiccup carrying her Axe.

"Hey there. Listen I need this Axe to be sharpened in a few minutes since my family is going out to the woods okay?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup nodded before gripping the Axe breaking no sweat as Astrid was surprised to say the least. Before she had seen Hiccup fail to carry various weapons but it now surprised her that he was able to lift that without that much trouble. "Something wrong?" Hiccup asked noticing her look as Astrid shook her head no. "No but be careful as that belongs to my mother" she warned as Hiccup nodded before doing his work.

6 minutes passed as Hiccup came out with Astrid's Axe in hand as he handed it to her. "There you go. Sharper like you requested it" he stated as Astrid held it and nodded. "Thanks you and later" she said walking off as Hiccup resumed his work.

-2 Hours Later-

Hiccup set down his equipment as he began to head out. "Gobber I'll be going out for sometime but I promise to come back" Hiccup stated as Gobber nodded but warned Hiccup not to go to far as they wouldn't want a repeat of the incident 2 months ago. "Don't worry it wont happen again I promise" he said walking off as Gobber shook his head before resuming his work.

Hiccup walked around Berk checking to see if anything had changed when he was in his 2 month coma. "_You know I'd expect something's to change around this place but what can you say? Were all stubborn for change_" Hiccup thought while also eyeing his bite mark as he ignored some of the glares that the villagers gave him. Hiccup just ignored them as he had expected them to continue giving him glares as he continues walking until he eventually reached the Great all before entering it.

-Great Hall-

As Hiccup entered the Great Hall he noticed many table containing various food and fruit but couldn't help but stare at the fish as if it was heaven on earth. "_Mm...fish..Wait why am I even thinking about food at a time like this?!_" Hiccup thought as he tried his best to avoid his now craving for fish. Hiccup walked around until he noticed a certain cousin of his walking towards him causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hey cousin!" Snotlout greeted with a grin as accompanying him were Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs as they were accompanied by a few other teens. "What do you want now Snotlout?" Hiccup managed to ask under his breath as Snotlout smirked. "Oh nothing just the usual" he stated as Hiccup decided to walk away but Snotlout grabbed him and pulled him back. "Um I don't know if you forgot cousin but your supposed to listen to me. Because let's face it your dad will obviously chose me as the heir to eventually become Chief rather than his own puny son" Snotlout stated as he earned snickers from the twins and the other teens but Fishlegs just stood their looking down as if he was forced to come.

Unknown to them Hiccup's eyes flashed quickly that of a Night Fury as he grit his teeth slightly showing fangs. "Aw is the son of Stoick ma-?" Snotlout was knocked back a few inches as in a quick second Hiccup had slapped Snotlout across the face leaving a red mark. Tuffnut and Ruffnut along with the teens stood their in shock at what Hiccup did as Fishlegs instantly stepped away into the nearby crowd of villagers who were watching on. "Oh that was a BIG MISTAKE!" Snotlout stated angrily as he charged at Hiccup furiously swinging many fists to him as much to everyone's surprise Hiccup was easily evading all the punches as if it was nothing.

"Woah since when could Hiccup do that?" Tuffnut questioned as Ruffnut shrugged with the other teens just staring at the fight. Snotlout then ran at him aiming for a clothesline but Hiccup bent backwards immediately shocking everybody. "What the heck?" Snotlout questioned as Hiccup looked back at Snotlout with a glare. Fishlegs who was watching the entire scene, wondered how did Hiccup even pull these moves off. Snotlout quickly winked at Tuffnut signaling him to attack Hiccup from behind as Tuffnut nodded before readying himself.

Unknown to them Hiccup sensed Tuffnut as he attempted to charge at Hiccup only for said person to jump in the air as Tuffnut accidentally tackled Snotlout down as Hiccup stood on two feet still surprised on his newly found senses. "Dude we should just get out of here so we don't embarrass ourselves. Come on" Tuffnut stated as Snotlout just pushed him away. "No one especially my cousin dares to make a fool out of me" Snotlout stated before charging at Hiccup swinging many punches at Hiccup.

Hiccup continued to evade all the punches before grabbing one of Snotlout's fists and then punches Snotlout knocking him into a nearby table as a pile of fish landed on him much to everyone's amusement as the teens began laughing as Hiccup jus looked at what happened to Snotlout before running out the Great Hall and into the Forest. Unknown to him Astrid had saw the entire scene and was suspicious of Hiccup as she looked back at Snotlout before looking at the direction he went in. "_What's with him being so skilled all of a sudden?_ she raised an eyebrow as she then went to help Snotlout out the pile of fish along with the other teens.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well you all decided option B for number 1 so Hiccup will wear the clothing from the HTTYD 2 along with his eyes and hair changing in appearance but I also like the idea of the full dragon form so sometime later Hiccup will slowly be transforming into a full dragon but will be able to change human. Also HiccupXAstrid wins since majority of people want that but don't worry as Heather and Camicazi will indeed appear in future chaptersepisodes.**

**3. Should the main villains range from Red Death to Alvin The Outcast, Dagur the Deranged, and also the Whispering Death. Even possibly the main villain of the second movie Drago Bludvist.**

**4. Who should discover Hiccup's newfound powers? Astrid or Gobber...or BOTH?**


	3. Episode 3: Confrontations

(Toothless/Telepathic speaking: _"word"_)

Episode 3: Confrontations

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

Hiccup ran into the forest still thinking about what had transpired at the Great Hall. "_Did I? Just how? What's happening to me?_" Hiccup thought clutching his head as after minutes of walking he was nearby a lake. Hiccup looked down at the lake to catch a glimpse of his reflection only to be shocked at what he saw. His eyes matched those of the Night Fury. his hair was now the color black and finally he noticed a small pair of dragon ears located in his hair while also taking notice of his teeth that had now morphed into a pair of fangs.

"_What the heck? What's happening to me? My hair, eyes and especially my teeth are different!_" Hiccup thought as he slowly grabbed the dragon ears unaware of a certain Night Fury watching him from the shadows. Hiccup continued tugging the ears as the Night Fury stepped away from the shadows and slowly moved towards Hiccup, who eventually sensed the dragon and turned around as they were face to face with one another. "_So anything interesting happen kid, these past few months?_" Toothless questioned as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Question how are you talking to me exactly? I thought dragons couldn't speak" Hiccup stated as the Night Fury raised an eyebrow at him.

"_First of all kid I'm not technically speaking to you. And second of all I'm speaking to you through your mind kid aka telepathic_" the dragon explained as he went back to asking what had happened to Hiccup recently. "Oh nothing much happened really except it looks like as if I'm slowly morphing into a Night Fury and I somehow managed to kick my cousins butt in front of my village. But most importantly I have dragon ears!" Hiccup stated as the dragon proceeded to let out a chuckle before regaining it's composure. "_Oh about that kid, long story short you will be slowly transforming into a Night Fury yourself but don't be afraid. Since your technically human you will regain your humanity and able to switch back to human form but the full transformation should be completed in 6 months to say the least_" he explained as Hiccup at first sighed in relief but jawdropped at the last part.

"I'll be fully transformed in months?! Why didn't you-" Hiccup stopped as he felt something move around in his pants causing the Night Fury to raise an eyebrow at him. "_Something up kid?_" the Night Fury questioned as Hiccup nodded his head as out of nowhere a jet-black scale tail with two fins popped out of Hiccup's backside or somewhere near his rear much to Hiccup's shock but for the Night Fury his amusement. "Sweet mother of Thor, I have a tail!" Hiccup yelled out as Toothless snickered at Hiccup's situation earning him a glare from said person. "Okay Night-. You know what I'm sure me and you can agree that you need a name because I can't keep addressing you as Night Fury and you do need a name" Hiccup stated as the dragon rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. "_Alright then kid but what kind of name can you possibly give to the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself also known as a Night Fury. It's like giving a name to a Deadly Nadder!_" the dragon exclaimed as Hiccup began to pace around thinking of a name for the dragon, not noticing his dragon tail swishing back and forth as he moved around.

This went on for 3 minutes until Hiccup stopped and looked at the Night Fury with a wide smile. "I'll name you...Toothless! How's that sound?" Hiccup stated in question as the newly named Toothless just rolled his eyes. "_I would object to this name but it seems fitting as most dragons tell me that I have short teeth_" Toothless exclaimed before questioning what Hiccup's name was. "Well my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" Hiccup stated as Toothless gave out a laugh much to Hiccup's dismay.

"_Pardon my rudeness but Hiccup? Seriously? Out of all the names you could of been given, they gave you that type of name. Wait more importantly if your the third Hiccup...what about the others?_" he asked as Hiccup gulped. "T-That's a story for another time" he stated as Toothless shot him a glare. "Besides that name means the runt of the litter.." Hiccup stated looking away as Toothless gave him a look of sympathy. "_Sorry to hear ki- I mean Hiccup. I didn't know and besides I'm sure you have questions as to why you were bitten. Am I correct?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded. "Well yeah but I just don't get it. Out of all the people you could of bitten, you chose me?" Hiccup asked as Toothless looked at him and nodded.

"_Hiccup unlike your village Berk, you have always wonder how we dragons came to this world. Why we raid your village and why do we still exist to this very day. I come from Dragon Island which can be called the Dragon's Nest if you like, which is the home to all the dragons in the world_" Toothless began to explain but Hiccup cut him off. "So wait the Dragon's Nest?! That's the same island my dad has been searching for 6 years but he's always failed when it comes to finding it. Why is that?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded before resuming his speech. "_Well see here's the thing Hiccup. It's called the Dragon's Nest because only DRAGONS have found the location. There has never been a human in this world that has ever found our location but if they did...the consequences would be dire_" Toothless stated as Hiccup gulped in fear of what would happen if his dad had found the island a long time ago.

"_Okay but now onto more pressing matters...Red Death herself. You see Hiccup she is known to be the largest dragon on the island technically making her our queen_" he explained. "Wait a second. How do you know if she's female?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless looked at him giving the look "You don't want the answer to that question". "_As I was saying we raid villages from time to time because she orders us to. If we fail to bring a lot of food for her we die by her hands_" Toothless said.

Hiccup who was listening to all of this was dumbfounded by what Toothless had explained. "So let me get this straight. If you or any other dragon fails to bring food or even goes against her...you die?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless nodded his head sadly. "_Well not exactly herself. She has a group of elite dragons that work for her. They consist of a Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath, and a Flightmare although the last one actually prefers to work alone. They are the self entitled Sinister Four or Three due to the Flightmare's on and off membership_" Toothless explained as Hiccup nodded.

"Great..so now I have to fight a queen dragon and her evil henchmen" Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone as Toothless nudged him causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow at him. "_I should of probably told you this but...I sorta told my friends about what I did but don't worry they are also against Red Death...but..._" Toothless paused causing Hiccup to look at him in disbelief. "But...what?" Hiccup asked as out of nowhere a spine nearly impaled Hiccup on the forehead much to his surprise. "_Well let's just say she wants to test you herself..._" Toothless stated as Hiccup turned around, only to come face to face with...a Deadly Nadder.

"I am so doomed" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well another chapterepisode finished. Before anyone asks I plan on this story having a total of 50 or 65 chapters/episodes. Also due to the results of the last chapter Astrid and Gobber will find out Hiccup's secret but Astrid will be the first to do so. Also time for a few more questions.**

**5. What do you think of the list of villains I have planned so far?**

***The Sinister Four/Three (Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath & Flightmare)**

***Dagur The Deranged & The Berserker Tribe**

***Alvin & The Outcasts**

***Drago Bludvist**

***Red Death**

**6. Also do you think that sometime in the future that Astrid should also be a Humagon and gain the powers of a Deadly Nadder?**

**7. What should be Hiccup's dragon/secret identity so no one could know its him? Should it be Draco Humagon or anything you can suggest?**


	4. Episode 4: First Steps

Episode 4: First Steps

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

"I am so doomed" Hiccup muttered under his breath. The Deadly Nadder stood it's ground ready for Hiccup to make a move as Toothless backed away from the two causing Hiccup to look at dumbfounded. "Your not going to stop her?" he questioned as Toothless shook his head no. "_Nope. Sorry Hiccup but she requested this and I have to respect that. Besides that...she frightens me_" Toothless explained as Hiccup just slapped his forehead.

Out of nowhere the Deadly Nadder fired multiple spines towards Hiccup who managed to leap behind a tree to block the shots. The dragon noticed Hiccup's move and stopped firing spines as she followed Hiccup. As she looked behind the tree, she noticed that Hiccup wasn't there unaware that he was really on top of the tree. "_Where did that kid-?_" her thoughts were interrupted as Hiccup dropped from the tree and followed with a punch knocking the dragon back into a another tree much to Toothless's surprise.

"_Wow...didn't expect him to do that_" he thought as the Deadly Nadder picked itself up quickly shaking away the effect's of Hiccup's punch. Hiccup stood ready for any incoming attacks but wasn't ready for said dragon to ram him through 3 trees much to Toothless's amusement and Hiccup's dismay. "_Oh I think that punch that Hiccup gave her may have made her mad_" he snickered as Hiccup groaned in pain. The Deadly Nadder used it's tail to grab Hiccup by the leg and threw him nearby a tree. Quickly it made no waste of time as it fired more spines but Hiccup saw them coming as he evaded the shots before running towards the Deadly Nadder.

The Deadly Nadder attempted to bite down at Hiccup but he quickly slid under the dragon as he grabbed the Nadder's tail and proceeded to spin around multiple times much to her dismay. Hiccup span a few more times before throwing the Deadly Nadder into a tree knocking her besides Toothless who quickly sent a glare towards him. "_Hey! Watch where you throw things Hiccup!_" he exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes before noticing his hand had marks all over them. "Dang it. I forgot about the spines" he muttered under his breath. He noticed that the Deadly Nadder hadn't risen much to his confusion as he slowly walked towards her, with Toothless doing the exact opposite as he flew back a few miles so he wouldn't be in the middle of the fight.

Hiccup checked over the Deadly Nadder to see if it was awake only to be struck by it's tail landing him in a lake. "Well...she's awake" Hiccup said as the Deadly Nadder proceeded to fire multiple spines at Hiccup who managed to evade them only for one of them to impale his left foot. The Nadder noticed this and quickly headbutted Hiccup farther into the lake as Hiccup clutched his left foot. "_If I don't act now this dragon can be the death of me. Think Hiccup..._" he thought as he suddenly smirked before placing his head under the water as the Deadly Nadder began to search for Hiccup.

"_Okay kid where are you? If me accidentally striking your foot was enough to cause you to quit. Then you may as well just die right now_" she stated as out of nowhere Hiccup leaped from behind and onto her back grabbing her from the neck. "Then I guess you haven't met me Deadly Nadder. Names Hiccup Haddock and I won't give up" he stated as he proceeded to ride her with the Deadly Nadder attempting to shake him off. The Deadly Nadder began ramming herself into multiple trees as Hiccup still held on tightly.

"_Let go of me you inferior being!_" the dragon ordered as Hiccup shook his head no. Toothless who was watching this was basically laughing at the entire scene that was in front of him. The Deadly Nadder continued to ram herself through various trees in attempt to shake off Hiccup but it was no use as he held on tightly. Hiccup let go and landed a double kick knocking the dragon to the ground as he stood over her. "So...your thoughts?" Hiccup questioned only for the Deadly Nadder to use her tail to trip Hiccup down as she glared at him. "_It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down little boy_" she said as she lunged at Hiccup.

-With Astrid-

Astrid along with her mom and dad had finished chopping down a few trees as her mother had finished count. "Okay I think we have enough for the upcoming Snoggletog. We do need wood to burn so we don't end up freezing" she said as Astrid nodded her head but noticed that her father had a scowl look on his face. "Something wrong dad?" Astrid questioned as her father motioned for her to stay quiet which she did as he finally spoke.

"Anyone else feel that?" he asked as Astrid was about to shake her head but then felt the ground shake as she nodded. "Yeah...a dragon attack?" she questioned as he shook his head no. "No it's not that Astrid. It's like a fight is going on. Honey take the wood back to the village while me and Astrid go check out where the noise is coming from. Unknown to them the commotion was Hiccup battling it out with a Deadly Nadder.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup was knocked back into a tree groaning in pain. His arm had a spine dislodged in it with multiple scratches all around his clothing as he was bleeding and glaring at the Deadly Nadder in front of him. "_Well I guess this is it kid. You proved to be a challenge but in the end I am supreme_" the Deadly Nadder stated as she readied herself with Hiccup growling in anger. "No...No...NO!" Hiccup yelled as he fired a massive Plasma Blast knocking the Deadly Nadder into the lake much to Toothless's shock.

The Deadly Nadder who was clearly weakened by the Plasma Blast looked at Hiccup who was shocked at what he did. "_Woah I did not expect that to happen. But thank you for helping the kid with his training lady_" Toothless said as the Deadly Nadder nodded her head before looking at the two. "_First of all don't ever refer to me as lady. For you kid, you are a impressive and so far skilled individual but you must remember that you will face those who are stronger than you and others who will stop at no matter what to hurt you. Even if it includes those you care about_" she explained as Hiccup nodded his head but then noticed that Toothless was looking around as if something was closing in.

"_Come on we gotta go! I'll come back in a few days Hiccup but for now let's go_" Toothless said as the Deadly Nadder nodded before flying off as Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion but then his senses kicked in. Minutes later Astrid and her father entered the scene and saw that multiple trees were broken, burnt marks on the grass with small fires surrounding them and noticed a few fish surprisingly eaten in half. "What happened here?" Astrid questioned as her father began to examine the scene. Unknown to them Hiccup was hiding in the lake trying his best to hold his breath so he wouldn't be spotted,

"I'm sure that a brawl took place here Astrid dear. We better go before your mom gets angry at me for taking to long" he said as Astrid nodded. Her father left the scene as Astrid was about to follow but then looked back at the scene. She shrugged before walking off with her father as seconds later Hiccup swam out the lake coughing heavily. "Not how I pictured my first battle would go but I'll take it. Now I gotta make it back to Berk without getting caught" Hiccup stated as he began to run off despite his bruises.

-Haddock Residence-

It wasn't easy but Hiccup had managed to sneak by the villager before entering his room as he sighed in relief. "Home at last" he stated as he fell into his bed. Unknown to him his dragon features such as his dragon ears, his tail, his eyes and his especially his hair reverted back to normal as he smiled but it didn't last as he heard Gobber knocking on his door as he gulped. "Hiccup you there?" Gobber questioned as Hiccup stood up. "Uh...no..." he lied as Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come in at least kid?" he questioned. "No Gobber you cannot come in. I repeat you cannot come in" Hiccup said as he tried his best to remove his clothes were scratched up and had bits of blood. He only stood in his boxers as he quickly hid under his sheets as Gobber went in his room to see Hiccup raising an eyebrow at him. "Hiccup my boy you get weirder everyday I see you. Also what's with the scratches on your face?" he asked as Hiccup paled remembering he forgot to put them away. "I uh...was...walking through the forest and fell asleep" Hiccup stated as Gobber looked at him confusingly. "That doesn't answer the scratches" Gobber stated as Hiccup gulped.

"You know what forget. It's good to see your okay. You had me and your father worried peat sakes" Gobber stated as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know Stoick isn't the best but he's still your father. Also he's pretty amazed that you beat Snotlout" he joked as Hiccup chuckled. "Well time to go. See you tomorrow" Gobber said leaving as Hiccup stared at the roof. "Tomorrow...it begins... The beginning of...Draco Ryder" he said before slowly falling asleep.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Well the next chapter is where Hiccup's secret identity "Draco Ryder" begins. Also the first villain I plan on having is Dagur The Deranged and the Berserker Tribe. Also a question is should Hiccup crossover with either American Dragon Jake Long or Danny Phantom? <strong>


	5. Episode 5: The Design

Episode 5: The Design

* * *

><p><span>-Haddock Residence-<span>

Morning had came as the residents of Berk had awoken. Hiccup woke up yawning to himself as he checked to see if he had any scratches and marks all over his face but found nothing as he sighed in relief. "_The last thing I need is people asking me where I got these marks_" he thought before picking himself up from bed. He noticed that his clothes were all torn up as he shrugged before grabbing a spare set along with his boots. Minutes later he finished putting on his clothes as he began to walk downstairs only to run into his father/chief of Berk, Stoick The Vast.

"Morning Hiccup. Where were you last night?" Stoick asked as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. Was his father actually caring for his well-being? "Well I just went into the Forest. Mostly just exploring" Hiccup lied as Stoick raised an eyebrow at his son. "If that's the case...where were you when a fight apparently had broken out in the Forest?" Stoick questioned as Hiccup just looked at him. "W-Where did you hear that from?" he asked.

"Astrid and her father reported this as they had found burnt marks on the grass, multiple trees broken and strangely some fish chewed up" Stoick explained as Hiccup mentally slapped his forehead. "_Curse my hunger for fish_" he thought as Stoick waited for a reply. "Well I was walking through the forest when I saw two dragons duking it out. I couldn't tell what they were since one of them knocked me out. But no need to worry I came out okay" Hiccup stated hoping Stoick would believe his tale. Stoick slowly stroked his beard before nodding as he began to walk away. "Good to know. Come home before noon because we need to discuss a few things" he said walking out the house as Hiccup sighed in relief.

-With Hiccup-

"_Okay my dad bought that but I really need to keep my powers safe or else someone may find out_" he thought exiting his house but then heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Astrid Hofferson herself. "Uh hi Astrid. It's really good to see you and all but why are you here?" he questioned as Astrid crossed her arms before walking around Hiccup.

"Well what happened to you last night? After you had beaten Snotface which I admit was pretty hilarious, you just ran into never to be seen again. Then later my family and I were chopping down trees for the upcoming Snoggletog when all of a sudden we feel the ground shake and noises from the other side of the forest. And do you wanna know what I found?" she questioned as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Burnt marks on the grass, broken trees and some fish chewed up fish" Hiccup replied.

"Yeah that's-. Wait how did you know about that?" she questioned. "My dad basically had talk with me about this and I was there only to be knocked unconscious by one of them" Hiccup explained. Before Astrid could respond, they heard someone yell "Hiccup!" as they turned around to see Snotlout marching towards the two followed by Tuffnut and Ruffnut but surprisingly there was no Fishlegs. "Oh great.." Hiccup rolled his eyes as Snotlout grabbed him by the collar much to Astrid's annoyance.

"You are in so much trouble you know that. Thanks to you everybody sees me as a laughing stock and my own father even questioned how I was defeated by you" he said as Hiccup just tried to pull himself away. "Listen I don't have time for this. I need to be at the Forge" Hiccup said as Snotlout then threw a punch at Hiccup only to be caught by Astrid much to everyone's surprise including Hiccup. "Why are you protecting him?" Snotlout questioned as Astrid pushed him towards Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Do you really wanna have your butt kicked again Snot. It's better if you just let it go" Astrid stated as Snotlout grumbled under his breath before leaving as he was accompanied by the twins. Before Astrid left she winked at Hiccup much to his confusion as he shrugged before leaving to the Forge.

-The Forge-

Hiccup entered the Forge only to see that Gobber was not their much to his confusion. "That's weird...Gobber is usually here..." Hiccup stated as he then found a letter on a nearby table as he went and grabbed it. It read:

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Your probably wondering where I am right now. Well if that's the case I went out for a few hours since your father told me to go hunt some fish. I trust you won't destroy or blow up the Forge while I'm gone. If you aren't Hiccup and just some random person reading this letter then SCRAM!_

_ Signed,_

_ Gobber The Belch_

Hiccup finished reading the short letter before placing it away as he then went to his working station and opened his book which had sketches for various weapons but then flipped to a empty page as he grabbed a pencil. "_If I'm gonna be able to stop the dragon queen in the future, I'm gonna need some armor_" he thought as he began to sketch various armor designs.

The first design consisted of all black spiked armor, fur pants, fur boots and a hat but Hiccup crossed that out shaking his head. "I'd be a fool to wear that one" he said as he began another design. He sketched a second one which consisted of black pants with spikes on the side, the top part having shoulder pads and spiked boots but Hiccup crossed that out. Hiccup sketched many designs for his armor but they were bad as Hiccup looked at one that resembled his fathers attire as he shuddered before tossing that away.

"If I ever wear that...I would never hear the end of it" Hiccup muttered as he began designing another one. Minutes later there was a stack of crumbled up papers near Hiccup as he looked at his final design. His design consisted of black leather boots, dark black pants, and the top consisted of a leather type armor with arm brackets having the Strike Class symbol on each one. "Perfect...although I really should of thought of this first. I wasted so many papers but I'm finished!" Hiccup exclaimed happily.

Hiccup looked around the Forge to make sure no one was around as he fired a Plasma Blast burning the stack of papers as he went out the Forge to begin designing his outfit. "Wait I'm gonna need something to cover my identity...maybe a mask to cover my mouth and nose. I mean my hair and eyes change so that would throw people off. Especially the dragon ears" Hiccup said to himself.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked towards the Dragon Killing Arena but made sure no one followed him. Back at his house Hiccup had a pair of dark pants and leather boots but all he needed was the leather armor part and he was sure their was some armor located at the Dragon Killing Arena. He entered the arena only to find Astrid training as she threw her Axe at multiple targets much to Hiccup's shock as he slowly moved to other side, to avoid any caution. "_I would so ask her out...if she didn't have thing for killing dragons_" he thought as he arrived at the armor storage.

"Here I am.." he muttered as he took notice of all the armor, shields, etc. He looked around multiple sections but all the armor basically resembled each other as Hiccup sighed. He continuously looked around until he found the one he was looked for which also had the arm brackets much to his delight but it was also the color black, perfect for night outs. "Okay I found my armor...now to-" Hiccup stopped as his senses went off as he turned around only to see Astrid holding her Axe as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as Hiccup gulped in slight fear.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the chapter isn't what you expected. I've been recently sick so I haven't had much energy to go full into writing but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also Hiccup's attire as Draco Ryder is that of his HTTYD 2 attire but all black as he wears a mask to cover his mouth and nose. Picture it similar to Naruto's Kakashi's mask. Also..<strong>

**1. I'm planning on making a story tied with this one but as a crossover with Brave's Merida. Thoughts?**

**2. Also should I make a villain similar/with the characteristics of Spider-Man's Green Goblin?**

**3. I'm sure most of you know that Berk's Christmas holiday is Snoggletog. Well in a future chapter/episode I plan on making a holiday themed one and I'm giving reviewers/guests alike a chance to send me a Plot that I could write with. You can either PM or leave a Review.**


	6. Episode 6: Enter Draco Ryder

Episode 6: Enter Draco Ryder

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup-<span>

"What are you doing here?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup slightly gulped in fear. Hiccup turned around still holding the leathered armor as he smiled at Astrid who held Axe while raising an eyebrow at Hiccup. "Well...I'm trying to convince my dad to let me take dragon killing classes!" Hiccup blurted out as Astrid was even more confused as Hiccup mentally slapped his forehead at what he said. "_Real smooth Hiccup..._"

"So...you want to take dragon killing classes? Um Hiccup you sure want to do that? I mean you did show some agility but dragons...they are another story you know" Astrid stated as Hiccup smirked. "Yeah that's why. I'm gonna go to the forest and show my dad I can handle it out there and kill a dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed hoping Astrid would buy it as much to his pleasure Astrid did. "Well okay then, good luck" Astrid stated as she walked off as Hiccup sighed in relief. "_I just hope that Toothless didn't hear that_" he thought before walking off with the armor.

Hiccup exited the arena carrying the armor as unknown to him, a certain Night Fury was lost in his thoughts.

-With Toothless-

Toothless looked at the ocean from his view as slowly the Deadly Nadder approached him slightly nudging him. "_Thinking about that kid?_" the Nadder asked as Toothless just looked at her. "_His name is Hiccup and to answer your question...yes. I'm worried that if his village finds out his secret...the consequences could be dire_" Toothless explained as the Nadder looked up. "_Well it could of been worse you know. You could of been shot down, lost a tail fin or maybe the village captured you and forced you to find Dragon Island but that wouldn't happen right?_" she stated as Toothless raised an eyebrow.

"_You have the weirdest sense of humor you know that. So anything from the queen?_" Toothless asked as the Nadder nodded. "_Yup. She's going to send a Gronckle, 2 Monsterous Nightmares and a Terrible Terror_" the Nadder explained as Toothless sighed. "_Hiccup?_" she asked. Toothless nodded his head before replying "_I just hope that he survives this_" Toothless exclaims. "_Hey if he can hold his own against me, I'm sure he can hold his own against those four_" she stated as Toothless just looked at the ocean.

-With Hiccup-

Somewhere in the forest, Hiccup finished putting on the black leather boots, dark black pants, with the top part being that of a black leather armor piece with arm brackets having the Strike Class symbol painted green on each bracket and finally wore a ninja-like mask that covered his mouth and nose as he looked at his reflection in the lake. "This looks so amazing" he said.

**(AN: He's wearing the Draco Ryder attire along with his Half-Dragon form)**

"_I wonder when Toothless is going to come. He did say in a few days he would be back but I really want him to see this outfit_" he thought until he felt his senses kick in as he then saw Snotlout walking as he quickly hid in a tree. "_Great...just the person I wanted to be here..._" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he continued to watch Snotlout who was basically punching multiple trees and bushes in anger. "HOW DARE THAT RUNT MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! I GO FROM BEING THE COOL TEENAGER OF BERK TO A LAUGHING STOCK! HICCUP WILL PAY! YOU HEAR ME? PAY!" Snotlout stated as Hiccup now Draco rolled his eyes in disgust from the tree.

**(AN: To avoid confusion when Hiccup's himself I'll address him as Hiccup but when he's Draco Ryder he will be addressing himself as Draco)**

"_Sheesh...he picks on me most of the time and when I suddenly decide to stand up against him, he completely loses it_" Draco thought as Snotlout continued punching a tree until he came face to face with Astrid much to Draco's surprise. "What do you want?" Snotlout asked as Astrid shrugged before glaring at Snotlout. "You know it's sad really. You go from talking smack to being a laughing stock in the village. I say you deserved what Hiccup gave to you" Astrid stated as Snotlout looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you really taking his side in things?" Snotlout questioned as Astrid simply walked away ignoring Snotlout's question.

Draco who had watched the scene was completely in shock. Never in his life he had expected Astrid of all people to be on his side for anything including his cousin Snotlout. "_Wow...just wow.._" he thought as he quickly left the tree as Snotlout turned his head and looked at the tree with a raised eyebrow. "Was someone right there?" he questioned.

-(Timeskip) The Forge-

The sun had went down as Hiccup was working on various weapons at the Forge, mostly his section as Gobber entered much to Hiccup's delight. "Hey there Hiccup, got back from my fishing trip. How was the Forge when I was gone?" Gobber questioned. "Everything went pretty well and I swear I didn't destroy one thing when you were gone" Hiccup stated as Gobber chuckled. "Now that's what I want to hear. Also Stoick let me keep some of the fish I caught!" Gobber stated pulling out his sack and opened it revealing many fish inside it much to Hiccup's displeasure.

"_Oh no..._" Hiccup thought as he mentally resisted the urge to go at the pile of fish. "You know what Gobber...I'll pass" Hiccup lied as his eye slightly twitched as Gobber just shrugged. Before Gobber could do anything he heard a Viking calling his name. "I'll be back in a few seconds" he stated leaving as the minute he left Hiccup began to eat the fish one by one like a prisoner who hasn't eaten in months. When Gobber entered the Forge he then saw Hiccup with a piece of fish in his mouth much to his shock as Hiccup looked at him.

"This isn't what it looks like" Hiccup muffled out as Gobber just raised an eyebrow at him. "Hiccup I don't know why I'm gonna ask you this...but why do you have a fish in your mouth?" Gobber questioned as Hiccup pulled the half-eaten fish before looking at Gobber. Before Hiccup even had a chance to respond they felt the ground shake again as Hiccup's eyes widened. "_Oh no..._" he thought as he and Gobber looked out only to see a Gronckle and 2 Monsterous Nightmares attacking the village.

"Dragons!" a Viking yelled out as Hiccup immediately ran to the back of the Forge. "_Great a Gronckle and now 2 Monsterous Nightmares. I wonder if Toothless knows about this_" Hiccup stated as he began to put on the black leather armor.

Meanwhile multiple Vikings charged at the dragons only to be knocked back by their blasts of fire. "_So what was the mission again dude?_" the Gronckle questioned as the 1st Monsterous Nightmare motioned to the supply of fish. "_We steal their food supply for the Red Death aka our queen fat ass_" he explained as multiple Vikings trampled them. The teens however were trying to put out the fires as they managed to put out a few while Tuffnut then noticed a Terrible Terror near them. "Hey look a tiny dragon!" Tuffnut joked as Snotlout snickered only for the Terrible Terror to lunge at them with multiple fire balls.

The Monsterous Nightmare (2) evaded a incoming Axe only to see it was Astrid who had a knife in hand. "Bring it!" she exclaimed as the dragon smirked. It crept closer to her and then lunged itself at her only to be knocked back by a Plasma Blast. Astrid was confused but then noticed figure standing on top of the Great Hall as then every other Viking along with the dragons looked up.

The figure wore black leather boots, dark black pants, with the top part being that of a black leather armor piece with arm brackets having the Strike Class symbol painted green on each bracket and finally wore a ninja-like mask that covered his mouth and nose. His hair was black with dragon ears sticking out as his eyes resembled that of a Night Fury and his black tail moved left and right.

"Names Draco Ryder and it looks like you could use some help" he spoke.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Episode 7: Draco vs Dragons

Episode 7: Draco vs Dragons

* * *

><p>"Namraco Ryder and it looks like you could use some help" he spoke.<p>

The Vikings just stared at Draco's appearance with multiple expressions on their faces while the Gronckle and 2 Monstrous Nightmares just glared at him. "_Oh who do you think you are coming in and stopping our raid?_" the Gronckle questioned as Draco smirked before flying down to where Astrid was. Draco looked at Astrid before saying "You should probably get somewhere safe" Draco stated. Astrid would of objected but Draco quickly pulled her away from a Gronckle's blast of fire as he gave Astrid to Gobber.

"Make sure she stays safe will ya?" he asked before staring down at the Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmares. "_Listen you have 2 options Draco. Either 1 you leave us be and you won't die by our hands or 2 we devour you and feed you to our queen!_" the Monstrous Nightmare (2) exclaimed as Draco stopped before scratching his chin. "Hm...option 1 seems decent...but 2...You know what how about I kick your butts and call it a day?" Draco asked as immediately the Gronckle lunged at him as Draco went under to avoid the attack but the Monstrous Nightmare (1) then slapped Draco into a nearby wall. Draco picked himself up before looking at the Terrible Terror much to his confusion.

"_Why do I think that in some book that this was my dragon?_" he thought before leaping on top of the Gronckle. "Hey I'm right here!" he exclaimed as the Monstrous Nightmare (2) fired at him only to hit the Gronckle by mistake as Draco chuckled. "To easy" he stated as he turned around only to be blasted into a pile of shields by the other Monstrous Nightmare. "_Kid do you really think that you can defeat all four of us by yourself?_" the dragon questioned as Draco groaned before picking himself up. "Would you be surprised if I said yes?" he asked, provoking the dragon to lunge at him. The second the Monstrous Nightmare (1) arrived close to Draco, he used his tail to grab a nearby shield to smack the dragon into the Gronckle.

"_Get off me you dope!_" the dragon pleaded to the Gronckle which he quickly did as the three then noticed that Draco was gone. "_Wait..where did that Draco person go?_" the Gronckle questioned until they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey over here!" Draco stated waving to them as the three growled at him. "You want me? Come and get me!" he exclaimed before running into the forest as the Gronckle and 2 Monstrous Nightmares followed him. The Terrible Terror would of followed them but was caught in a shield by Tuffnut...much to everyone's surprise. "I got the dragon!" he exclaimed happily as the teens just looked at one another.

-With Draco-

The 2 Monstrous Nightmares and Gronckle looked around the forest but couldn't spot Draco from any direction they went in. "_Any leads or clues you two?_" the Gronckle questioned earning a glare from the 2 Monstrous Nightmares. "_How about we split up? If we go different directions maybe one of us can take the kid down and maybe give him to Red Death?_" the Monstrous Nightmare (2) offered as the others nodded their heads. "_Maybe we can get even more praise if we bring him along with the food?_" the Gronckle offered.

"Maybe how about you go to your supposed queen and tell her that you got your butts kicked by Draco so we can call this a day?" Draco offered as he hanged upside down with his tail gripping a nearby tree branch. The Monstrous Nightmare (1) was quick to react as he fired at Draco multiple times as he evaded all the shots but his tail was quickly grabbed the other Monstrous Nightmare (2) as he slammed Draco hard into a nearby tree. The Gronckle then rammed himself into Draco knocking back into another tree as he was nearby a lake.

The Monstrous Nightmares began to fire at Draco again as Draco was knocked into the lake as the Gronckle himself began to check around for Draco's body in the lake. "_Uh guys..? I think you may have burned him to death because I can't find him around the lake_" he exclaimed causing the 2 Nightmares to raise eyebrows as they went to the Gronckle. As they went closer Draco suddenly emerged from the lake as he fired a Plasma Blast hitting the Gronckle eye-first to the ground much to the Monstrous Nightmares displeasure.

"Its gonna take more than fire to put me down. I'm not going down that easy and be sure to tell your queen that!" Draco exclaimed as the first Nightmare smirked at his claim. "_If that's the case...I'll make sure to make your death as slow and painful it can be_" he stated as he lunged at Draco only for him to slide under him as the Monstrous Nightmare (2) charged at Hiccup roaring loudly. Hiccup saw that his jaw had been open as he fired a Plasma Blast into it much to their surprise as the dragon backed up a bit.

"_What the heck?! Oh that's it I'm gonna kill you!_" the Monstrous Nightmare exclaimed as he began to fire at Draco several times. At fast speed Draco evaded the shots with ease as he then fired multiple Plasma Blasts at the dragon. While this was going on a few Vikings had been watching from afar in amazement on the battle. The Monstrous Nightmare grabbed Draco by the leg as he then sent him towards a nearby tree. Draco grunted in pain upon impact but then smirked gaining an idea in his head.

"Hey dragon! Is that the best you got?!" Draco exclaimed in question as the Monstrous Nightmare fired at Draco who evaded towards another tree. This went on for several minutes as the Monstrous Nightmare continuously fired at Draco who going from tree to tree evading every blast. Eventually Draco found himself corned as the Monstrous Nightmare growled at him readying for another attack. "_Any last words before I reduce you to ashes...meat?_" the dragon asked as Draco smirked before backing up.

The Monstrous Nightmare raised an eyebrow but quickly noticed the burning trees. "_Uh oh..._" he muttered out as the trees each fell on him before eventually causing the Monstrous Nightmare to slip into a state of unconscious. "Well...that...wasn't to bad..." Draco said before looking around only to see that the Gronckle and the other Monstrous Nightmare had disappeared. "2 out of 4 isn't to bad" he stated as he ran off leaving the Vikings confused on what had happened. "Uh...what happened?" one of them questioned.

-With the Escaped Dragons-

The Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare that had escaped earlier, were both explaining the events that happened to their queen otherwise known as Red Death. "_Our queen its like that human had dragon powers of his own and oddly enough his eyes resembled that of a Night Furies_" the Gronckle explained as the multiple dragons that were in attendance were discussing among themselves.

"_If thats the case...the next we encounter something like this...make sure to end that Draco Ryder!_" Red Death spoke from afar as the Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare nodded. "_We will end him the next time we see him queen_" the Monstrous Nightmare exclaimed as the Red Death shook its head. "_I'm sorry but you failed to bring me the food I desired. I cannot allow weak dragons in my organization you two...goodbye_" she said as in a single swoop she had consumed the two dragons much to other dragon's horror.

After consuming the two she looked at the others saying "_If you want to avoid that being your fate..you will not fail me...understood?_" she asked as the all the dragons nodded before flying away as a certain Night Fury now needed to alert Hiccup of the upcoming attacks.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Episode 8: The Aftermath

Episode 8: The Aftermath

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup-<span>

Hiccup woke up from his slumber which was usually everyday only this time when he woke up he saw his father Stoick apparently waiting for him to wake up much to his surprise. "Uh dad...what are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned as Stoick stroked his beard. "Well Hiccup apparently last night dragons came again to raid us and apparently a figure by the name of Draco Ryder just happened to swoop by and apparently stop them" Stoick exclaimed as Hiccup raised an eyebrow as mentally he was proud of his actions.

"So he basically saved Berk?" Hiccup questioned as Stoick shook his head. "No I'm not proclaiming him a hero because of what he did last night. I'm putting a few Vikings in charge of guard duty because I think he's a spy for Alvin and the Outcasts" Stoick stated much to Hiccup's confusion. "What are you talking about dad? Sure he may have come out of the blue but really a spy for Alvin? That kinda seems out of place" Hiccup stated as Stoick sighed. "Well I'm not trusting him yet, although I wonder what the teens see in him" Stoick sighed catching Hiccup's attention. "Wait what?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well ever since last night the teens mostly Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut have been all about how Draco Ryder is cool and other things, with even Fishlegs considering a club for him" Stoick states as Hiccup chuckled in amusement. "Besides recent events your friend Camicazi and her mother will be staying with us for 2 weeks and during those 2 weeks is where Snoggletog will be held" Stoick explained as Hiccup smirked.

"Camicazi?! I haven't seen in her 3 years!" Hiccup yelled in joy as Stoick chuckled before leaving. "Well I must be off, got my duties as Chief to attend to" Stoick exclaims leaving the room as Hiccup smirked before picking himself up. "_Wow my first night as Draco Ryder and I'm already being looked up to. It would be all good if I dad didn't think he was some spy for the Outcasts. I just hope today isn't all that bad and I can relax_" Hiccup thought as he put on his usual clothes before exiting his room and exiting his house.

Unknown to Hiccup a certain black Night Fury had arrived in the Forest and was waiting for said Humagon to meet him there.

As Hiccup walked around the village his sense of hearing couldn't help but overhear the multiple conversations that the Vikings and teens were having about last night's event. The teens were praising Draco's actions while half of the Vikings praised Draco while the other half viewed him as a menace. "_Well it's good to see I have some fans and a few haters but it's better than nothing_" Hiccup thought as he eventually met up with Fishlegs. "Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs greeted Hiccup who returned the favor as Fishlegs walked alongside Hiccup.

"So Hiccup have you heard about the mysterious man from last night?" Fishlegs questioned as Hiccup nodded his head. "Yeah but I didn't see him because I went to bed early" Hiccup lied as Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually slept during a dragon raid...just how?" Fishlegs questioned. Hiccup was about to respond but then noticed the other teens heading towards them. "Listen I gotta go but I promise to finish this later. Okay?" Hiccup offered with Fishlegs nodding as Hiccup quickly ran off much to other teen's confusion.

"What's with Hiccup? The second were coming he just runs off?" Tuffnut states as Fishlegs shrugs. "Maybe he's needed at Gobber's Blacksmith Forge. I mean he does work there a lot" he explained as they all nodded their heads in agreement with Astrid deep in thoughts about Hiccup running off. "He couldn't...but...maybe" she muttered under her breath.

-The Forge-

Hiccup arrived at the Forge as he was greeted usually by Gobber who was currently forging a few swords. "Hey Gobber forging some swords I see?" Hiccup asked as Gobber nodded his head. "Yep you know what they say. You can never have to many swords" Gobber exclaims as Hiccup chuckles before resting near a wall. "So I guess you heard about that Draco Ryder guy. Besides that anything interesting happen?" Gobber questions.

"Well I learned that Camicazi and her mother will be visiting and staying in Berk for 2 weeks and in that time Berk will already be celebrating Snoggletog which I still think is a funny name" Hiccup stated as Gobber chuckled before crossing his arms. "Well Camicazi was surely a interesting gal in Berk, I mean I thought that you 2 would hit it off and-" Hiccup cut Gobber's statement as he stated "Me and Camicazi decided to remain friends since us being friends would be less awkward than being in a relationship and besides...I sorta have feelings for..."

"Astrid I know Hiccup" Gobber states as Hiccup looks at him in shock. "Before you ask on how I know this sort of subject...I see the way you look at her from time to time and I just took a guess" Gobber explains as Hiccup just looked down shamefully. "Just don't tell her or anyone else for that matter...including Camicazi. She likes to tease me a lot and if she heard about this, I would never hear the end of it" Hiccup says as Gobber chuckles. "Don't worry I promise that I won't tell anyone with Camicazi included" Gobber states as Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thank you although Hiccup I find it suspicious that you slept throughout the whole raid. Usually you'd be the one to jump head first only to fail not knowing what he's up against" Gobber chuckled as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well I decided to sleep through it despite the noises and besides no one needed to put up with Hiccup The Useless" Hiccup blurted out as Gobber sighed. "Yeah although can you do me a small favor Hiccup?" Gobber asked prompting Hiccup to ask what was the favor.

"Well you see last night I lost a few daggers in the forest and I didn't notice it until this morning. I have a lot on my plate right now and I was wondering if you can go look for them...please?" Gobber asked as Hiccup thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure I'll be back soon" Hiccup stated as he left the Forge and headed towards the Forest.

-The Forest-

Hiccup wandered around the forest looking around for the daggers that Gobber had supposedly dropped. "_I wonder if Gobber was just making this up_" Hiccup thought still wandering around unaware that a certain Night Fury was watching him. Hiccup continued wandering around until he found 2 daggers near a tree as he shrugged. "Seems legit" he said as he continued walking towards them.

He was about to pick them up only to be tackled down by Toothless who was looking dead in the eyes. "_Hiccup! How have you been these past few days? For me it was alright. I flew past some other villages, ate a couple of fish and I was almost discovered by some female who claims to be the Great Camicazi. Other than that it was alright. You?_" Toothless questioned.

"Well last night I fought 2 Monstrous Nightmares and a Gronckle and prevented them from raiding Berk. Also my dad views Draco Ryder as a menace and a certain percentage view him as a hero" Hiccup explains as Toothless raises an eyebrow at Hiccup. "_So you call yourself Draco Ryder? Sounds like a human who rides a dragon but we all know that will never happen_" Toothless joked as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless cleared his throat. "_That's why I'm here...after you defeated the Monstrous Nightmare and Gronckle, they explained to her everything including your existence. Now she and every other dragon under her command know of you Hiccup and they won't stop until they carry out her task, which is to eradicate/kill you. If we are to fail this task...she will devour us one by one_" Toothless explained as Hiccup just looked at Toothless in shock.

"She killed them?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless nodded his head. "_I'm afraid so Hiccup. Now she's going to make sure that her top dragons will not fail her and you are their main target_" Toothless stated as Hiccup began to pace around in thought. Finally Hiccup faced Toothless with determination in his eyes. "Toothless...I want you to train me" Hiccup states as Toothless nods slowly. "_It may not be easy...but I will try my best Hiccup_" Toothless says as Hiccup nods. "I'm ready" he states.

-Dragon Island-

Meanwhile on Dragon Island a Whispering Death along with a Skrill were getting prepared for what could be their mission, which you know what it was already. "_Everything set captain?_" the Skrill asked as the Whispering Death nodded. "_Everything my second in command has been checked and accounted for. We will get back the Monstrous Nightmare but more importantly...we will eliminate Draco_ Ryder..." it exclaimed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the two part Christmas Special entitled "Saving Snoggletog". It's basically Hiccup trying to balance his training, personal life and more importantly concealing his identity from Astrid and the others.<strong>


	9. Episode 9: Saving Snoggletog Part 1

Episode 9: Saving Snoggletog Part 1

* * *

><p><em>This is Berk. You probably know that Vikings and Dragons alike are known to be against one another for various reasons with one being all the dragon raids they commit. Well an incident happened a few months back as I was bit by a Night Fury and fell into a 2 month coma unaware of the future events that would take place. When I had awoken I found myself with improved agility, stamina, strength and the biggest shocker was that I had became part dragon. Since then I have decided to use my newfound powers to try and keep a balance between Vikings and Dragons alike while also preparing for the time when I face the dragons queen...The Red Death. I'm Hiccup Haddock also known as Draco Ryder and this is the time I saved Snoggletog...stupid name?...I know<em>

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup and Toothless-<span>

It had been 5 days since Hiccup/Draco began his training with Toothless so he could improve on his abilities, while also preparing for future foes. "So Toothless what's this lesson going to be about?" Draco questioned as Toothless eyed a nearby tree much to Draco's confusion.

"_Today's lesson will mostly consist of you blasting that tree down into ashes_" Toothless exclaimed as Draco smirked. "Seems easy enough. I mean I have done this before" Draco stated as he then lifted his mask up only for Toothless to stop him. "_Yeah well today's lesson is different Hiccup. This time you will fire a Plasma Blast at the tree from the palm of your hands_" Toothless explained as Draco just looked at him as if he had lost all his brain cells. "Toothless have you lost your mind? I can only breathe fire through my mouth, not through my hands!" Draco stated as Toothless shook his head.

"_Your missing the point Hiccup. This lesson is supposed to help change the way you fire at an opponent or enemy. It's best to prepare for the worst because one day you may not be able to fire Plasma Blasts from your mouth so it's best you learn to fire them via hands_" Toothless explained as Draco sighed before getting himself ready and attempted to fire a Plasma Bolt from his hand but to no avail. "_Your need to concentrate Ryder_" Toothless chimed in as Draco rolled his eyes before eventually closing them.

(Plasma Blast- Hiccup can breathe fire a purplelish color)

(Plasma Bolt- Hiccup can summon a light blue fireball from each hand)

Draco still having his eyes shut, then held out his hand as slowly a circular blue colored fireball began to form in his hand as Toothless watched on. The blue fireball finished forming as Draco opened his eyes and attempted to fire it at the tree but then the Plasma Bolt disappeared much to Draco's frustration and the Night Fury's displeasure. "_Oh boy_" Toothless muttered as Draco's eyes glowed green before lifting his mask and firing a massive Plasma Blast at the tree reducing it to ashes much to Toothless's annoyance.

"_Were going to need more time on this lesson Draco, I hope you know that_" Toothless stated as Draco sighed before reverting to his "Hiccup" appearance. "Toothless I don't mean to be rude but I don't really have time. Red Death may be sending possibly her best dragons and I need to train as much as I can while also balancing out my normal life Toothless" Hiccup states as Toothless nodded his head understanding. "_I understand the dilemma Hiccup but you will need to be patient for certain things to happen_" Toothless says as Hiccup sighed.

"Well fine then. Will continue this lesson tomorrow then?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless simply looked away much to his confusion. "Toothless?" Toothless simply looked at Hiccup and sighed. "_Listen about that...I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks because my friend is going to have eggs soon and I promised to help her out?_" Toothless explained.

"Wait who?" Hiccup questioned. "_Remember that Deadly Nadder who wanted to test your skills?_" Toothless questioned as Hiccup nodded his head. "Oh okay..wait is there something going on between you two?" Hiccup smirked earning a glare from the Night Fury. "_Don't start with me Astrid lover_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded. "Where did you hear that from?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless smirked. "_I have my ways_" he stated. Hiccup simply glared at Toothless who snickered in response but eventually faced the other direction.

"_Well I'm off. Stay safe Hiccup!_" Toothless stated flying away as Hiccup nodded before walking off. "_Maybe Toothless is right. I do need to be patient and there hasn't been a dragon raid in the past 3 days. Maybe some relaxation will calm me down" _Hiccup thought.

-The Isle Of Berk-

The people of Berk were setting up for the upcoming Snoggletog which would take place tomorrow night. Majority of homes had decorations on them with one resembling a Viking beheading a dragon. As Hiccup walked around Berk noticing the decorations he failed to notice Camicazi who jumped on him from behind quickly locking him into a headlock.

"Hiccup! Where have you been?! You missed decorating your house and the Great Hall!" Camicazi complained as Hiccup tried to speak but couldn't due to being locked in the headlock. Eventually Camicazi let go as Hiccup sighed in relief before smiling at her. "Hey I just went to take a stroll around the Forest which is what I usually do" Hiccup stated as Camicazi rolled her eyes. "Yeah well Camicazi I'm here and I am ready for anything!" Hiccup exclaimed as he then heard a voice call out.

"Yaknog! Come and get your Yaknog!" a voice revealed to be Astrid much to Hiccup's confusion as he questioned Camicazi on Astrid's activity. "Oh Astrid decided to add a few things to this years Snoggletog which is the new drink entitled Yaknog" Camicazi explained as Hiccup looked at her. "Um what's in that drink?" Hiccup questioned only earning a shrug from her. Hiccup and Camicazi walked up towards Astrid who greeted them instantly. "Hey guys. Snoggletog is almost here and I decided to add a few traditions. Feast your eyes on the newest drink..Yaknog!" Astrid exclaimed as she poured a cup of Yaknog and handed it to Hiccup who gulped.

"_Just drink it so you don't hurt her feelings nor make her wanna kill you_" Camicazi whispered as Hiccup glared at her before eyeing the drink. "_I'm so going to die_" Hiccup thought as he could of sworn he saw the word "Death" in the drink. He quickly began to drink the Yaknog much to his displeasure but Astrid smiled as she offered one to Camicazi who shook her head no. Hiccup finished drinking the Yaknog as he quickly swallowed but held himself back before vomiting. "So how was it?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup gave a weak smile.

"It...was great!" Hiccup stated trying to avoid vomiting out the Yaknog so he wouldn't hurt Astrid's feelings. "Thanks for trying it out Hiccup! Maybe some others would try it!" Astrid stated walking off offering others Yaknog as Camicazi sighed in relief. "So Hiccup you alright?" Camicazi questioned as she noticed Hiccup was vomiting in a nearby barrel much to her amusement. "Same old Hiccup. Never had a strong stomach to begin with" Camicazi joked as Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

"_Note to self...never drink Yaknog again...Also why do I sense something?_" Hiccup thought as he sensed an incoming presence but didn't see anything heading his way. Hiccup looked up in the sky but saw nothing as Camicazi raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey Haddock? You alright?" she asked as Hiccup looked at her and nodded. "Yeah...just having a weird feeling about something-" Hiccup and Camicazi's talk was cut short as the ground began to shake much to everyone's confusion as this has never happened before.

"What's happening?!" Camicazi questioned as Hiccup responded by saying he didn't no until, a Whispering Death appeared from the center of the village much to everyone's shock as Hiccup just glared. "_Great...just great_" he muttered as multiple Vikings attempted to take down the Whispering Death only to no avail as Hiccup slowly noticed it was sniffing the Viking's one by one. "_Where are you Draco Ryder?! I don't care if I have to kill any of these Vikings, I will find you no matter what!_" the Whispering Death roared much to Hiccup's shock.

"Hey Camicazi I'll be right back! I need to go get something!" Hiccup exclaimed running off much to Camicazi's confusion but she then glared at the Whispering Death. "If Hiccup isn't going to do anything about it...then I will!" Camicazi explained as she grabbed a Axe and threw it at the Whispering Death where it struck his back much to his annoyance. The Whispering Death roared at Camicazi as he used it's tail to strike her towards a wall much to everyone's shock. The Whispering Death then fired a ring of fire at Camicazi only for Draco Ryder to run in and quickly swipe Camicazi before it could make contact.

"Hey look it's Draco Ryder!" a Viking called out, causing multiple people to cheer as Draco set Camicazi near the teens. "You alright?" Draco questioned as Camicazi nodded her head. Draco then faced the Whispering Death and sent a glare as the Whispering Death sent a hiss towards him. "You know it's one thing to attack a village for food. Really it is but during a holiday?! You must really have a sad life" Draco stated as the Whispering Death snarled before firing more fire rings.

"_Crap!_" Draco thought as he quickly evaded the rings of fire as he lifted his mask and attempted to fire a Plasma Blast but couldn't for some strange reason. "_What the-? Why can't I fire my Plasma Blasts?!_" Draco thought as the Whispering Death chuckled before firing multiple rings of fire as Draco evaded them all before looking to the Vikings. "Everyone get to safety! Now!" he shouted as most of them shook their heads causing him to groan in annoyance. Draco turned around only to run into a headbutt by the dragon knocking him far into the woods as the Whispering Death followed him. Unknown to everybody Astrid was secretly following the battle as she hid while chasing the two down.

-With Draco Ryder/Hiccup Haddock-

Draco who landed back first onto the ground groaned in pain before picking himself up. "_Ugh...what happened? I usually don't have a problem firing but now it doesn't work. Maybe.._" Draco then came to the realization that the Yaknog made by Astrid affected his ability to breathe fire. "Great just great. Drinking Astrid's Yaknog affected my ability to breathe fire" Draco said.

"_Also you should pay attention to your surroundings kid. You never know what could happen?_" the Whispering Death stated as he used his tail to smack Draco into a nearby tree. "_Time to die!_" he said before firing multiple spines at Draco who quickly evaded the spines. Draco then began to leap from tree to tree as the Whispering Death followed on hot pursuit. Draco eventually led the Whispering Death to the lake much to it's confusion. "_You want your grave to be near a lake. I guess it can work!_" he exclaimed as he was about to fire a ring of fire but then Draco pulled out a eel causing him and the Whispering Death to back up in fright. As the Whispering Death backed away Draco quickly ran and dropkicked the dragon into a nearby tree.

Draco ran and punched the Whispering Death back into another tree and was about to follow with another one until the dragon caught him by his tail. "_Looks like I have your tail Draco. Rookie mistake_" he stated as he smashed Draco through several trees as the Whispering Death smirked before creeping closer to him. "_Destroying you now would be to easy. You haven't suffered enough and I'm going to get a friend who will assist me. With him, we will dismantle you piece by piece_" the Whispering Death stated before digging underground as Draco was slowly slipping into a unconscious state.

"Must...get...back..." he mumbled his eyes slowly drifting as he could of sworn he saw Astrid approach him. Astrid walked towards Draco and raised an eyebrow before readying herself. "...Astrid..." was all Draco could mumble before falling unconscious as Astrid gasped before seeing Draco glow purple as he reverted back to Hiccup.

"...Hiccup?..." was all Astrid could say.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is Part 1 on the Saving Snoggletog Holiday Special. I also want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and followers. I hope to continue writing this story with all your support and love. Until next time and also happy early Christmas!<strong>


	10. Episode 10: Saving Snoggletog Part 2

Episode 10: Saving Snoggletog Part 2

* * *

><p><span>-With the Whispering Death-<span>

"_What do you mean you didn't kill Draco Ryder!? As long as he's alive, he will constantly get in the way of my dragons raiding the village of Berk. You should of killed him while you had the chance!_" Red Death exclaimed as the Whispering Death snarled.

"_I know that queen but me and the Skrill will finish him off and I will strike Draco where it hurts the most!_" he exclaimed causing the Red Death to be intrigued by what he stated. "_What do you mean by that?_" she questioned as the Whispering Death chuckled. "_When I was battling Draco Ryder he mentioned a person by the name of Astrid and he saved a blonde girl who may be said person. Judging by his reaction he may care for this lady_" the dragon explained as the Red Death chuckled deviously.

"_Very well then...you and the Skrill will finish Draco off and show no mercy!_" Red Death stated as the Whispering Death smirked. "_At your service my queen...I will handle your task with ease along with the Skrill_" he said before flying off.

-With Hiccup-

Meanwhile Hiccup slowly found himself awake with a towel on his forehead as he found himself laying on a bed much to his confusion as he could of sworn he was in the forest unconscious. "Where am I?" Hiccup questioned as he then noticed that this wasn't his usual room. "So you finally woke up?" a voice called out as Hiccup turned around to see Astrid sitting on a nearby chair with her arms crossed. Hiccup was in shock as he was about to speak until Astrid stopped him.

"If your wondering...I found you unconscious in the Forest and I know your Draco Ryder" Astrid stated as Hiccup sighed running a hand down her hair. "Does anyone else know about this?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid shook her head no.

"They were busy trying to repair the damages while also fixing up the Great Hall for Snoggletog tomorrow, so I decided to sneak you into my house without anyone noticing" Astrid explained as Hiccup sighed. "Okay that's good. Let me guess...you want a explanation for everything?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid nodded her head crossing her arms.

"Well it all began 2 months back when Berk was again raided by a few dragons. Usually you would see me attempt to help out the Vikings with my inventions only to fail, so I decided to leave and go into the Forest" Hiccup said as Astrid motioned for him to continue his explanation. "There I continued walking around the Forest, just really exploring around that is...until I felt something or someone watching me. I didn't know what but I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me from a bush but I couldn't make out what the creature was. That is...until I realized it was a Night Fury" Hiccup stated much to Astrid's shock. "A Night Fury?! I thought they weren't real" Astrid exclaimed.

"They exist Astrid just that no one's ever seen one without being killed. As it began to go near me I just stood their in fear as I had expected the dragon to kill me...but it didn't. Instead it bit my right hand as I noticed green liquid pouring out instead of blood. The next thing I know I'm in a 2 month coma" Hiccup says as Astrid nodded her head. "So then what happened?" Astrid asked. "Well during that time period, I had a dream where the same Night Fury I had encountered was there. He begins explaining that the reason dragons keep raiding Berk is because they are ordered to by their queen Red Death and if they fail to do so...she devours them and she's also the size of mountains" Hiccup said much to Astrid's horror.

"He then states that the reason for biting me and turning me into a Half-Human and Half-Dragon hybrid is because he believed that I had the potential to free them all from her" Hiccup said as Astrid stopped him midway. "So let me get this straight...the dragons are ordered by a queen the size of mountains to raid our village and if we refuse to do so...then the dragons get devoured. And to top it all off your part dragon now?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup nodded.

"Yep and your probably can see the upcoming events that happened. Me using my newfound powers to quickly beat Snotlout which I admit was pretty selfish on my part" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck as Astrid chuckled before punching his right arm much to Hiccup's displeasure. "Hey it may have been selfish but you put Snotface in his place and it was hilarious if I do say so myself" Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah but I also realized that I needed to disguise myself so no one could recognize me which is how I got my Draco Ryder attire" Hiccup stated as Astrid rolled her eyes. "If only I was paying attention to your suspicious behavior, then I wouldn't be surprised. Also how do you put your clothes on so quickly when theirs a dragon raid?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as Hiccup grinned before picking himself up. "Well you see before it took a few minutes since I had to make sure I wasn't spotted but during my 5 day training with Toothless I learned to transform with my attire on and off" Hiccup explained as Astrid raised an eyebrow at the name "Toothless"

"If you about to ask...Toothless is what I named the Night Fury. Now watch..." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes with Astrid watching on. Hiccup slowly began to glow purple as in a bright flash he was in his Draco Ryder attire as Astrid just stared in amazement. "Amazing isn't it?" Draco questioned as Astrid rolled her eyes as she looked around Draco. "If you don't mind me asking Hiccup, why do you keep this a secret from us?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as Draco sighed before looking at her.

"Astrid if I had told my dad about this he would of either had me killed, kept prisoner or banished me. I decided to be Draco Ryder so I can stop this war between Vikings and Dragons as I believe that the two can co-exist in this world. I would like to believe that Draco Ryder gives others hope that they can accomplish anything" Draco said as Astrid smiled. "So...your not going to tell anyone about this?" Draco questioned as Astrid shook her head no. "I won't...on one condition..." Astrid stated looking at Hiccup with a sinister grin.

"Please tell me this won't involve me being your punching bag" Draco groaned as Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No seaweed brain, I want to join you on your adventure. I know it may be foolish since I technically don't have powers but I want to experience this first hand and to be honest with you, it's better than hearing Snotlout's constant flirting" Astrid groaned earning a couple of rolling eyes from Draco. "Fine then. So now what?" Draco asked as before Astrid could respond a roar was heard much to their confusion as they looked outside only to be shocked at what unfold.

The Whispering Death was using it's tail to hold Camicazi down as the Skrill was striking down multiple Vikings down with bolts of lightning. "_Where are you Draco Ryder?! Do you not care if the one you lost the most is in danger?!_" the Skrill questioned as Draco looked at Astrid. "Astrid lead the Vikings away from here. I have some business to attend to" Draco stated as he leaped outside the house and landed in front of the Skrill's view. "Why hello their! Come here often?" Draco asked sarcastically as the Skrill fired a bolt of lightning at him quickly evading the assault.

"Alright you two, hand over the girl and no one gets hurt!" Draco exclaimed as the Skrill snickered before firing another bolt of lightning as Draco evaded the lightning bolts. Meanwhile Astrid was helping some of the Vikings who were struck by lightning but then noticed that Camicazi was attempting to break free of the Whispering Death's hold. "Don't worry Camicazi I'm coming!" Astrid said as she grabbed Camicazi and attempted to break her out only for the Whispering Death to notice and roar at the two.

Draco kicked back the Skrill but his sense of hearing picked up the Whispering Death's roar as he proceeded to run at high speed towards the three. The Whispering Death lunged at Camicazi and Astrid and would of consumed the two but Draco did a double kick knocking the Whispering Death back into the tree as he followed with hard punches. "Stay away from them!" he yelled out as he grabbed the Whispering Death and with all his strength sent him flying back near a couple of trees much to everyone's surprise.

"Alright you two, if you want me, then come get me!" Draco said as he ran into the forest as the Whispering Death then dug underground with the Skrill flying upwards. As Camicazi looked on she turned to Astrid and said "Do you think that somewhere this can be turned into a book?" she asked with Astrid shrugging in response. "Well if it was...I would read it and it would be a success" Astrid exclaimed crossing her arms.

-With Draco-

Draco was leaping from tree to tree but at the same time he was looking up and down to see which dragon would assault him first and much to his answer...it was the Skrill. The Skrill fired multiple lightning bolts as Draco evaded each of them but was struck by one in the stomach causing him to fall back-first on the ground as he groaned in pain. "My stomach..." Draco groaned as he got up but then felt the ground shake as he looked down only for the Whispering Death to pop out and headbutt Draco into a tree.

"_Do you really think you have a chance against us kid? We have had years of experience and were not going to lose to some rookie in armor_" the Whispering Death exclaimed as the Skrill flew down next to the dragon. "_So how should we finish Draco. Slow and painful or a quick death?_" the Skrill questioned as the Whispering Death chuckled.

"_I will go with slow and painful myself. Besides I want to enjoy every second of this beating_" he hissed as he used his tail to smack Draco up in the air as the Skrill followed in the air. The Skrill began to spin itself around in a form of a tornado but Draco evaded the assault and turned around as he attempted to fire a Plasma Blast but couldn't due to the same reason. "_Curse you Yaknog!_" Draco thought as he turned around only to be slapped by the Whispering Death's tail knocking him back to the ground with a thud.

"_What's the matter?! Can't breathe fire Ryder?_" the Skrill questioned firing a couple of lightning of bolts at Draco who at the last second rolled out the way but groaned in pain. The Skrill stood beside as the Whispering Death stood over Draco hissing at him. "_Oh you poor, poor little man. Dragons will always rise and nothing will stop us...not even a freakish two-legged fire-breathing monstrosity such as yourself. Our queen Red Death will eventually rise and no one will be able to stop us_" the Whispering Death stated as the Skrill nodded.

"_Say what do we do after killing him?_" the Skrill questioned as the Whispering Death eyed him. "_After we destroy him we will then eliminate the village of Berk and kill those who he holds dear...especially...Astrid_" the Whispering Death as Draco's eyes shot open in shock but glowed green as he grit his teeth. "You...will..." Draco began as the Skrill attempted to fire again at Draco who evaded the bolt.

"...never...lay..." the Whispering Death then lunged itself at Draco who simply ducked as the two dragons as his eyes were glowing green and something began to form in his hands much to their surprise. "...A HAND ON HER!" Draco yelled out as he fired a massive bolt of lightning to the Skrill and Whispering Death knocking the two dragons back forward into a tree. Draco stood on one knee before looking at his hands in surprise. "Did I just do that?" he questioned to himself but then noticed the two dragons getting up.

"_Lucky shot kid but now we will-_" the Skrill was suddenly struck in the back with multiple spines much to Draco's horror. "_I can't honestly believe I have to share the honor of killing Draco with a lowlife Skrill. Mark my words Draco Ryder...next time I will finish you off and no one will get in my way_" the Whispering Death stated before flying off as Draco rushed towards the hurt Skrill. "You okay there?" Draco questioned pulling out the spines as the Skrill nodded before looking at Draco confusingly.

"_Aren't you going to finish me off?_" it questioned as Draco shook his head no. "No honestly I'm surprised because I didn't expect him to do that..." Draco stated as the Skrill looked up. "What will you do now? If you go back to Dragon Island there's a possibility that Red Death may eat you but if you stay in this forest the Vikings will kill you" Draco exclaimed as the Skrill thought for a minute but chuckled causing Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"Something funny?" Draco raised an eyebrow as the Skrill looked at him. "_To tell you truth...I didn't honestly expect the legend of the Humagon to be true_" the Skrill stated as Draco raised an eyebrow. "_You'll learn about it in the future but for now...enjoy what you have today_" the Skrill exclaimed as he flew away as Draco looked on with a smile.

Draco glowed purple as he reverted back to Hiccup as he smiled. "Maybe I do have the power to change the world" Hiccup said to himself as he held his hand out as a blue fireball materialized and he threw it at a tree burning it to a crisp as he smiled. He then proceeded to walk back to Berk.

(**Normally the chapter would end here but...I'll timeskip to the Snoggletog Celebration**)

-The Great Hall-

It was the night of Snoggletog and multiple Vikings and teens were celebrating them with joy. Majority of the children were drawing Vikings killing Dragons much to Hiccup's disgust but hid it. Astrid was handing out Yaknog to which majority of the Vikings accepted much to his surprise as Camicazi walked up to him. "Hey Hiccup! Enjoying the party?" Camicazi questioned as Hiccup nodded but pointed to the group of Vikings who were drinking Astrid's Yaknog.

"Oh about that, apparently to them it tastes like victory and they believe that they will be strong if they drink Yaknog" Camicazi stated as Hiccup just face-palmed. Camicazi turned around to see Fishlegs all by himself causing her to smile deviously as she looked at Hiccup. "If you need me...I'll be with Fishlegs" Camicazi chuckled as she walked to Fishlegs as Hiccup snickered before walking out the Great Hall as he looked at the night sky.

He turned around to see the teens and Vikings having a good time as he smiled with his eyes closed. "Maybe being Draco Ryder isn't all that bad after all" he said as he walked back inside to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had originally intended to upload this tomorrow but I decided to upload it today instead. Overall how was this 2 part special and happy holidays!<strong>


	11. Episode 11: Interactions

Episode 11: Interactions

* * *

><p><span>-The Great Hall-<span>

It was a normal day in the Great Hall as multiple Vikings were just eating food and telling stories while the teenagers all hanged out. However Hiccup was there eating a fish while lost in his thoughts. It had been a few days after Snoggletog and he was wondering on how he should handle the situation of Astrid knowing his secret as Draco Ryder.

"_No...I can't spy on her! That would be rude...but everyone knowing my secret would be even more troublesome. Think Hiccup think!_" he thought while biting his fish deeper his dragon fangs slightly showing. He noticed Gobber walking towards him as he quickly pulled away from his half-eaten fish to greet him. "Hey Gobber what brings you here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I thought it would be great to get out more than being inside the Forge all day and night. Besides I couldn't bare to continue hearing your father's hatred for that Draco Ryder guy" Gobber stated as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked as Gobber chuckled.

"Well Hiccup your father claims that Draco is a menace to Berk and everything around but he finds it shameful that a few people are supporting him. Apparently he's going to hire the best of the best to hunt him down. Well I wouldn't be surprised because of the bounty that's been put out" Gobber stated as Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"What bounty?" Hiccup asked as Gobber would of replied but then Astrid showed up grabbing Hiccup by the arm. "I'm going to borrow him for a minute" she said as she dragged Hiccup away with Gobber chuckling. "Lovebirds.." he smirked.

As Astrid pulled Hiccup away she showed him the paper with the words "Wanted" on it. Hiccup looked at the drawing of Draco Ryder which was pretty accurate to say the least and under it read "Dead Or Alive" and it was being offered 500 gold coins. "My dads going to pay 500 gold coins for the capture of Draco Ryder?!" he questioned as Astrid nodded.

"And from what I heard, in a few days Stoick's personal hunter will be arriving at Berk to take care of him" Astrid explained as Hiccup ran a hand down his hair. He had either 2 options, 1) he would tell his father his secret identity and face possible banishment and death or 2) keep it a secret but watch out for incoming threats. "I don't know Astrid if I come clean he could possibly disown me and if I keep it a secret...I'd be hunted for the rest of my life" Hiccup said sighing.

"Well Hiccup you chose to be Draco Ryder for a reason. You can't let your own father bring you down and you know that" Astrid stated with hands on her hips as Hiccup smiled at her. "Yeah your probably right...besides I'm going to go in the forest for a while" Hiccup said leaving the Great Hall as Astrid looked around and followed him.

-The Forest-

As Hiccup walked around the forest he then sensed Astrid from behind as he looked back at her. "Your following me?" he asked as Astrid shrugged. "Hey I need something to do and staying where Snotlout can continuously flirt with me isn't going to work with me. So I chose this" Astrid stated as Hiccup sighed.

"So Hiccup if you don't mind me asking...what are the effects of the bite you received from the dragon?" Astrid asked as Hiccup simply hopped over a boulder. "Well I now have a craving for fish which I try to fight and lose most of the time" Hiccup stated as Astrid laughed.

"That would explain why everybody gives you the weird looks and also why they hide fish from you. Anything else?" Astrid asked as Hiccup picked a rock and threw it away. "Well I have enhanced hearing and senses technically making me aware of my surroundings. That's also the reason I beat Snotlout along with my enhanced strength and agility" Hiccup stated as the two eventually walked up to a lake as Hiccup looked at it with arms crossed. "You know Astrid...have you told anyone my secret?" Hiccup asked as Astrid shook her head.

"No I swore not to and I keep it that way although were going to need to lie our way out of situations so no one figures out about this" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Also...Astrid can I tell you something...?" he asked as Astrid nodded her head. "I want you to stay safe from any of the incoming dragon raids that are soon to happen. I couldn't bare to see you hurt and if I did...I would...I don't know" Hiccup said looking down.

"Hiccup it's okay and besides I can take care of myself. Not to brag or anything but I single handledly took down a Monstrous Nightmare one time and not bad for a girl either" Astrid stated smirking as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you and Camicazi are basically the same person except different in various ways?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid punched his arm playfully.

"I would be lying if I said no but yes and quite frankly it annoys me so don't bring it up ever. Other than that your free to compliment me" Astrid smirked as Hiccup rolled his eyes. Hiccup looked at the moving lake while also looking at Astrid who did the same thing.

"You know Hiccup your different from any other boy I ever met. Usually boys would try to impress me with their strength or weaponry but you didn't. Also why do you protect Berk if mostly everyone despises you?" Astrid asked as Hiccup smiled as he grabbed a pebble and threw it against the lake as it bounced a total of 3 times. "Astrid Berk may not like me but it's my home. I was born and raised there and if I let my own home die...then I'm nothing" Hiccup stated looking down as Astrid lifted his head.

"Hey if all else fails...I'll still support you" she said as Hiccup smiled at her. Slowly the two teens began to lean in for a kiss until... "What the heck?!" a voice called out as the two turned around to see a fuming Snotlout fists clenched. "Oh great" Hiccup muttered under his breath as Astrid groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sorry for the lack of action, Ive been having writers block and it was a real struggle to finish this chapter. Also this chapter was supposed to strengthen Astrid and Hiccup's relationship. Also question <strong>

**A) Should Astrid eventually assist Hiccup/Draco in the future? I have a role planned for her similar to DC's Green Arrow since I love the CW's Arrow. Your thoughts? **


	12. Episode 12: Girl Meets Dragon

Episode 12: Girl Meets Dragon

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

To be honest Hiccup and Astrid were angry at Snotlout for ruining their moment. Hiccup if he didn't care for his secret would of burned Snotlout down with Astrid readying herself to stab Snotlout. "Again what are you two doing?!" Snotlout angrily asked as Hiccup stood up from where they were sitting.

"Nothing Snotlout. We were doing nothing" Hiccup stated glaring at him as Astrid looked down. "Yeah right! It looked like you were about to kiss my girlfriend!" Snotlout exclaimed as Astrid shot up looking at Snotlout. "When in Thor's name was I ever your girlfriend?! If I remember correctly I slammed my Axe near your head every time you were near me!" Astrid exclaimed as Snotlout glared at Hiccup.

"That's it! You ruined my reputation a few weeks back and I plan on returning the favor!" Snotlout exclaimed pounding his fists as Hiccup raised a hand. "Wait before we begin...how much of our conversation did you hear exactly?" Hiccup asked as Snotlout groaned. "I was just passing by and I saw you two about to kiss. Now either we fight or I'll do it myself!" Snotlout yelled out. Hiccup looked at Snotlout and said "Snotlout I'm not going to fight you and that's that. I really don't want it this way" he said as Snotlout then charged towards him.

"Well if your not then be prepared!" Snotlout stated as he started swinging many punches at Hiccup who was evading all of them with ease. "I'm not fighting you and that's that!" Hiccup stated as Snotlout just ignored him and continued swinging. Astrid who was watching the entire scene just stood their hoping that Hiccup would make the right choice and stop Snotlout. Snotlout continued to swing at Hiccup as Hiccup grabbed one of his punches and would of sent him flying until they heard a roar from afar. "What was that?" Astrid questioned as high in the sky a figure was flying towards them.

Of course Hiccup automatically knew who the figure was but Astrid and Snotlout were confused on exactly what it was. Seconds later the figure itself crashed down revealing itself to be Toothless the Night Fury much to Astrid's surprise and Snotlout's shock. "What is tha-" Hiccup quickly pulled at a pressure point causing Snotlout to pass out as Toothless and Astrid looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Do you really want him knowing that a Night Fury exists?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid rolled her eyes as she walked over to Hiccup.

"I'm not complaining, I mean would of done the same...except with a dagger...or possibly a Axe for extra measure. Anyway who's this..Night Fury?" Astrid questioned pointing to Toothless who snarled at her as she backed up. "Whoa what's with him?" she asked as Hiccup raised an eyebrow but grabbed the dagger Astrid hid beside her. "It's this Astrid. He sees you as a threat because you have a dagger and since this is a weapon that Vikings use to kill dragons...you get the picture?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid nodded. "Anyways...Astrid meet my dragon Toothless. Toothless meet my friend Astrid Hofferson" Hiccup stated as Toothless looked at Astrid with her raising an eyebrow.

"_Is she your girlfriend Hiccup?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup blushed turning away. "No shes just a friend Toothless and nothing else" Hiccup exclaimed crossing his arms. Astrid who noticed Hiccup's blushing quickly realized that the Night Fury asked a personal question causing her to shake off any red on her face. "So your the dragon that bit Hiccup and gave him dragon powers of a Night Fury?" Astrid questioned as Toothless nodded his head. "_Hiccup are you sure she can understand everything I'm saying because I have a few jokes in me that I hope she won't understand_" Toothless stated as Hiccup shot him a glare.

"Well Astrid I can actually communicate with Toothless since he bit me, turning me into half-human and half-dragon. With this I can communicate with many other dragons...that would possibly want to kill me" Hiccup explained as Astrid nodded. "Well...Toothless? Out of all the people in the world...why did you choose Hiccup? What makes him special?" Astrid asked motioning to Hiccup who crossed his arms. "_Well to put it short Astrid. When I was in the forest I looked at Hiccup from afar and I didn't see a Viking...I saw something else. What I saw was somebody who would be willing to help us and would try to fit in his home. I bit Hiccup because in him he wasn't really meant to hunt and kill dragons. He wanted to see if there was a way that Vikings and Dragons could co-exist with one another_" Toothless stated as Hiccup smiled.

"Well Astrid he stated that unlike most Vikings who basically wanted to hunt and kill dragons, I was always curious on where they came from and why they raided our village. He also said that in me there will be a way that both Vikings and Dragons can co-exist with one another without war" Hiccup stated as Astrid clapped slowly. "Wow that was a great speech but also Toothless hasn't the queen been suspicious about your disappearance every now and then?" Astrid questioned as Toothless chuckled. "_Oh please Astrid. I'm the only dragon..well along with the Deadly Nadder, who brings the queen her usual servings of fish on time. She wouldn't be suspicious of her own best dragon to rebel against her and be the cause of Draco's powers_" Toothless stated as Astrid raised an eyebrow before turning to Hiccup.

"He said that Red Death won't be suspicious because he along with the Deadly Nadder are the the only ones to give her the usual pile of fish everyday and she wouldn't even think of Toothless rebelling against her or being the cause of my powers" Hiccup chuckled as Astrid smirked.

"_Well I'm must be off now. I remembered that I have to help feed the Nadder's babies and she will be pissed if I show up late. See you two lovebirds around!_" Toothless exclaimed flying away as Hiccup's cheek sported a light shade of red. Astrid would of questioned what Toothless said but noticed Hiccup's blushing as she decided it was better not to ask. "So...what are we going to do with him anyway?" Astrid questioned gesturing to the out cold Snotlout as Hiccup sighed. "Well he is my cousin so I have to bring him back but we can't let anybody see us or else they'll ask questions" Hiccup pointed out as Astrid nodded.

Hiccup grabbed the unconscious Snotlout by the legs with Astrid grabbing him by the head as they carried Snotlout back to Berk. As they arrived back they noticed a group of teens and Vikings standing together as Stoick held his hands high. "Since it's obvious we alone won't be able to take down Draco. I hired a skilled warrior who will be able to take him down" Stoick announced as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his dad's announcement. "Who do you think he can be talking about?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged in response.

"Without further ado...the warrior I've assigned to do this task...Dagur The Deranged!" Stoick stated as Dagur hopped in front of Stoic much to everyone's shock including Astrid and Hiccup...well..mostly Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this begins a new story arc in which HiccupDraco deals with Dagur The Deranged. Your thoughts and also I have a new story related Ghost Rider and Infinite Stratos so please check it out. Also the story arcs:**

**1. "Rise Of Draco Ryder" Chapters (1-11)**

**2. Draco vs The Deranged Chapters (12-**


	13. Episode 13: Dagur The Deranged

Episode 13: Dagur The Deranged

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup and Astrid-<span>

"Dagur?! Your the one my dad hired to hunt down Draco?" Hiccup questioned as Dagur looked at him with a grin before twirling his knife as he grabbed Hiccup by the head. "Yep and between you and me this Draco dude sounds like a load of fish. Speaking of fish I'm hungry!" Dagur exclaimed as he threw his knife almost impaling Fishlegs in the neck if he hadn't moved at the last second.

Hiccup who had watched that gulped as he could only imagine on what Dagur would do to him if he ever found out who Draco was. "Hiccup I think you should tag along with Dagur" Astrid stated as Hiccup looked at her in shock. "Astrid are you crazy? The last time I spent time with Dagur he almost drowned me...and that was when I was 5" Hiccup stated as Astrid eyes widened. "Wow he really is Deranged. Look if your with him the entire day he won't suspect that your Draco so when something happens you can easily sneak away to become Draco and Dagur won't suspect a thing" Astrid explained as Hiccup smiled at her.

"Great thinking...well wish me luck" Hiccup said as he walked towards his dad, Dagur, Gobber and a few others who were entering the Great Hall. Meanwhile Astrid would drag Snotlout to his house so no one would think she did it.

-Great Hall-

Dagur was inspecting every area of the Great Hall...with a dagger in his hand much to Hiccup's confusion. "Um why is carrying that around?" Hiccup questioned as Gobber looked at him. "Well he claims to have this sixth-sense that warns him of danger but I think he's bluffing" Gobber joked as lady came out with a pile of food only for it to be swiped by Dagur. "This food belongs to me. Anyone who may challenge me may fight me in a duel for the fish! Any takers?!" Dagur questioned as no one volunteered.

"That's what I thought!" Dagur said as he began to viciously maul the food down as Hiccup sweat-dropped. "_He's even more deranged than the last time he was here. Other than that where's his father Oswald?_" Hiccup thought raising an eyebrow as he went to Dagur. "Um Dagur if you don't mind me asking...where's your dad Oswald?" Hiccup questioned as Dagur looked at Hiccup with a mouthful of chicken and fish. "Why do you care exactly?" Dagur managed to say through his mouth full of food. "Um because how did you get here exactly?" Hiccup questioned.

Dagur proceeded to swallow his food before letting out a humongous burp in front of Hiccup before patting his stomach. "Well you see Hiccup. When I got the message of some dude by the name of Draco. I Dagur, the current leader of the Berserker Tribe swam through various areas and here I am in Berk. Now my quest is to find this Draco and kill him!" Dagur stated as he stabbed the table with a dagger as Hicccup gulped in slight fear. "Now...where is the Dragon Kill Arena?!" Dagur questioned as Stoick smirked. "Follow me then..." Stoick said with Dagur chuckling before following Stoick as Hiccup sighed before also following the two.

Meanwhile Astrid was running back to the Great Hall only to see Stoick and Dagur walking out as she went up to Hiccup. "Hiccup! Where are those two going?" she asked as Hiccup began to explain where Stoick and Dagur were heading towards. "The Dragon Killing Arena? Can't wait to see how this turns out" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup looked at her in shock. "What I'm joking!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes before following Stoick and Dagur.

-The Arena-

Astrid and Hiccup walked into the Dragon Killing Arena as to Hiccup's horror Dagur stood face to face with a damaged and bruised Skrill but it was the same one he encountered on the day of Snoggletog. "Astrid...he's going to kill the Skrill...we have to do something! Dad call it off!" Hiccup called towards Stoick who simply scoffed. "Hiccup I brought Dagur here for a reason and I want to see if he can do this. I suggest you sit and watch and do as your told. Understood?" Stoick as Hiccup sighed angrily before sitting down as Astrid sat down near him.

"Don't worry Hiccup...maybe he won't...kill it...but why do you care? It and that Whispering Death almost killed you on Snoggletog and you want to stop this?" she questioned as Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid I know what he did but if you were with me...he was simply being told what to do. He got double crossed by the Whispering Death as I came to his aid. If you were there...you would see a dragon who's just forced to be what he is" Hiccup explained as he shot glares at Dagur who was simply giving a sinister look towards the damaged Skrill.

"That may be so...but..." Astrid trailed off as she simply watched on as soon other Vikings and teens began to enter and soon watched Dagur and the Skrill. The Skrill looked towards Hiccup as Hiccup could of sworn he saw a look that read "goodbye". "Finish it!" Stoick commanded as Dagur chuckled as he threw 2 daggers at the Skrill's wings causing him unable to fly as he walked up towards it. If Astrid wasn't there to watch Hiccup he would of gone full-Draco mode on Dagur.

"Citizens of Berk what you are about to witness is what's going to happen when I get my hands on Draco Ryder. His-beheading!" Dagur exclaimed as he gripped his Axe and in a swift motion...he sliced off the Skrill's head much to everyone's horror and amusement as Stoick smirked in amusement. "Hiccup it's okay...you'll get Dagur soon just-" Astrid stopped talking as she noticed Hiccup was gone as she looked around. "Hiccup?" she questioned as she then came to the realization..."Oh no..."

Dagur was holding the Skrill's head as he posed for the crowd only to be blasted in the back by a blue fireball as the crowd gasped as they turned to their right to see Draco as half of the crowd cheered for him. "You!" Stoick said angrily as Draco glared at his "father" before turning back to Dagur who was getting up. "So you finally decided to show your face eh Draco? Oh this is going to be interesting" Dagur stated pulling two Axes as Draco grit his teeth as one hand formed a blue fireball as they stared down at one another with the crowd watching on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there goes another chapter and a brand new year is almost among us. Happy New Years! Also I'm planning a side story where Hiccup ends up in a different universe where he's a female as the two team up against a mysterious enemy who's responsible for the universal travel. Thoughts?<strong>


	14. Episode 14: Dagur vs Draco

Episode 14: Dagur vs Draco

* * *

><p><span>-The Arena-<span>

Dagur and Draco stood face to face with one another each exchanging looks as Stoick looked at the two. "Alrighty then..fight!" Stoick exclaimed as Draco quickly fired two Plasma Bolts at Dagur who quickly evaded them as he launched two daggers at Draco who simply catches them with ease much to everyone's awe. Dagur grits his teeth as he goes for a punch but Draco catches it at the last second smirking under his mask.

Dagur leg sweeps Draco to the ground as he quickly picks up the nearby dagger and attempts to impale Draco who rolls out the way quickly. "I admit your fast..but not to fast" Dagur stated as he swung at Draco who ducked but was kicked to the stomach as Dagur followed with a roundhouse kick knocking Draco back into a wall. Half of the crowd began rooting for Dagur while the other cheered for Draco. Meanwhile Astrid was hoping that Hiccup/Draco would make it out alive.

Dagur ran towards Draco attempting to impale his head but he ducked as he used his tail to grab Dagur's foot and smash him against the wall. "Ready to call it quits?" Draco stated backing up but still stood his ground as Dagur chuckled before kicking up as he faced Draco. "If you really think this is all I got then you are surely mistaken my enemy" he said spitting out a little blood before pulling out two swords and pointed them at Draco. Draco in response readied himself as both his hands were surrounded by blue fire as they charged at one another.

Dagur attempted to slice down at Draco who was ducking all his moves as Draco landed a swift hard punch to Dagur's stomach knocking him backwards as he ran towards him. Dagur of course expected this as he grabbed Draco's arm and flipped over but Draco landed on both feet before glaring at Dagur who simply grinned. "You know...you may be so far a worthy opponent that I may savor for a few days before finally ending his life. I mean this is fun!" Dagur stated throwing his two swords at Draco who ducked them all but failed to sense the incoming dagger as it impaled his leg much to everyone's horror.

Gobber looked at Stoick and said "So your planning on having Dagur kill Draco?" he questioned las Stoick turned to him. "Maybe Gobber unless I change my mind and have him be tortured for a couple of days without food before finally killing him. Whichever comes first I suppose" Stoick stated as Gobber who was obviously disappointed in his friend just stood silent.

Draco clutched his left leg in pain as he stood on one knee before facing Dagur who was charging at him with a sword in his hand. Quickly despite the pain Draco elbowed Dagur hard in the stomach before following with a kick to the head knocking him backwards as Draco groaned in pain. He fired a Plasma Blast at Dagur this time knocking the deranged to the ground and was about to follow with another until being shot in the arm with a arrow as he turned around only to see 3 Vikings aiming at him.

Draco snarled at them as his eyes glowed green before looking at Stoick who was smirking and clapping his hands. "I have to admit Draco. You impressed me a little as you single handledly defeated Dagur. But I'm not going to let you get away so easily so you have two options. Option 1 is you surrender and no one gets hurt or Option 2 is you refuse and we will resort with force. The choice is yours" Stoick stated as Draco looked at the 3 Vikings before looking at Stoick as he clutched his arm.

"How about neither?" Draco asked sarcastically as Stoick who expected him to make the right choice, frowned upon his response. "Okay then if that's your decision. You three know what to do" he stated as the 3 Vikings nodded before charging at Draco who stood ready. The first Viking launched himself at Draco as quickly he ducked before blasting the second one down as he glared at the 3rd Viking. "Your move" Draco growled as the Viking simply ran off screaming in fright as Draco snickered before hearing a groan as he turned around to see Dagur picking himself up. "Haven't had enough I see?" Draco questions as Dagur smirked at him.

Dagur grabbed a nearby dagger and threw it at Draco who quickly side-stepped it but failed to realize it stuck a nearby Viking much to his horror. "Now that, that's done we can resume our match" Dagur stated two blades as Draco grit his teeth snarling at Dagur. "Just how can you say that?! Are you really going to take people's life's away just to hunt me down?!" Draco stated as Dagur practically laughed himself to the point he clutched his stomach. "Your comedic gold you know that Draco? Besides you really wanna know why I want to kill you?" he questioned as Draco nodded his head still suspicous of his activity.

"You see my tribe is known as the Berserker Tribe. We take great pride in our name as we are known to charge into battle with rage! But my weak father Oswald turned our tribe into a joke so I did what I could to restore our name and I murdered him in cold blood! Because of me the Berserker Tribe will be restored and anyone who's a joke shall be gone. Also see that guy right there?" Dagur questioned pointing to Fishlegs who gulped in slight fear as Draco nodded. "Yeah what about him?" Draco questioned as Dagur smirked.

"Well for those who didn't know...FISHLEGS IS ACTUALLY A DESCENDANT OF THE BESERKER TRIBE!" Dagur yelled out much to everyone's shock as Camicazi turned towards Fislegs. "Your a descendant of the Beserkers?! Why didn't you tell me?" Camicazi stated as she walked off as Fishlegs looked down in disappointment.

"_It can't be true...can it?_" Draco thought before glaring at Dagur. "There's no stopping you from hurting people am I right?" he stated as Dagur nodded. "You are correct! What do you want your prize to be? Death? Okay then!" he said as he ran at Draco swinging two swords at him but Draco leaped high in the air glaring at Dagur. "I'm going to make sure you pay for the pain you've caused!" he exclaimed firing multiple Plasma Blasts at Dagur who was evading all the blasts.

The two began to clash at one another as Stoick ordered his best Vikings to assist Dagur in defeating Draco. "I want you to make sure Dagur succeeds in defeating Draco!" Stoick ordered as about a total of 10 Vikings were after Draco. Draco glared at them as he grabbed Dagur and threw him after he group only landing on 3 as there 7 left. Two of them attempted to clothesline Draco down to the ground as he evaded them but failed to notice a Viking strike him in the back with the tilt of the blade.

"Hold him down!" Dagur stated as the remaining Vikings held Draco down by the arms and legs as Dagur aimed his sword at Draco's stomach. "Say good riddance!" Dagur stated as he would of struck his stomach but from out of nowhere a arrow knocked the sword out of his hand much to everyone's confusion. The crowd turned to the direction where it came as it was a figure wearing a blue face paint around the eyes and cheeks as he/she aimed another set of arrows at the Vikings who held down Draco.

**(Picture the attire resembling CW's The Arrow's attire except all navy blue along with the mask)**

Draco couldn't figure out if it was a male or female but didn't question it as he blasted Dagur again with another Plasma Blast before kicking up. He quickly began running out as Stoick ordered a couple of Vikings to stop him. They attempted to stop him but the navy blue figure struck 3 of them down with arrows before landing a kick to the head of one of them.

Eventually Draco and the navy blue figure made it out as they ran behind a house before facing one another. "I guess I can thank you for the save. Who are you?" Draco asked as the figure stoically looked at him before speaking. "Just call me Gyda Arrow" it stated as Draco was about to respond until Gyda blew a pile of dust into his eyes causing him to back a few inches. As Draco cleared his eyes he soon noticed that Gyda had disappeared and reverted back to Hiccup.

"Who was that person?" he muttered before walking about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before any of you get mad in the original books by Cressida Cowell it was actually revealed that Fishlegs was a descendant of the Beserker Tribe itself which Dagur revealed. I also plan on merging the movies, books and tv series into one big universe.<strong>

**Also who do you believe Gyda Arrow is? Is it female or male and more importantly who is behind the paint?**


	15. Episode 15: What's Next?

Episode 15: What's Next?

* * *

><p><span>-The Great Hall-<span>

Needless to say Stoick was very pissed at what happened at the Dragon Killing Arena but Dagur was even more pissed to the point where he would of stabbed the person next to him if he wasn't stripped of his weapons. Meanwhile Hiccup was wearing sleeves to cover the marks he had suffered from his battle against Dagur but also listened to what his father had to say.

"_Well time to see what my father has to say about Draco now along with that Gyda Arrow fellow. Who is that guy?...or gal? Dang even I'm confused on what gender it is_" Hiccup thought before noticing Fishlegs still looking down before sighing himself. Hiccup grit his teeth in anger as he swore he would make Dagur pay for ruining Fishleg's reputation around Berk. Suddenly Astrid greeted him as she sat next to him as he slowly smiled. "Hey there" Hiccup smiled as Astrid did the same.

"I heard what happened. I looked for Camicazi but I couldn't find her anywhere. I just hope she's okay" Astrid stated as Hiccup chuckled causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Astrid if there's anything I know about Camicazi...I know one place she would be at when she's angry. Only I know and not even her mother knows about this" Hiccup chuckled as Astrid punched his arm slightly as she crossed her arms. "Then you should of told me this since I missed you kick Dagur's butt" she stated as Hiccup rubbed his arms chuckling.

"Attention!" Stoick exclaimed angrily as everyone in the Grand Hall looked at him as he placed his hands behind his back. "It seems that our plan to capture Draco was a failure and to make matters worse he has a partner who's gender we can't make of. So now I have a new plan!" Stoick exclaimed as everyone began listening with Hiccup raising an eyebrow at his father. "I will selecting a few people to be trained by Dagur himself" Stoick stated as everyone jaw dropped at his statement. "Yup and the people I have chosen are...Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Camicazi and...Astrid!" Dagur stated as Astrid's eyes shot open as Hiccup grit his teeth in frustration. "_If he lays one hand on Astrid I'll hurt him_" Hiccup thought angrily as Astrid nudged him and motioned for him to follow her outside which he did.

As they walked outside Astrid punched a nearby wall leaving a small dent as she sighed with Hiccup looking down. "I can't belive that he has the nerve to make me part of his group which is basically is to hunt Draco..which is you!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup sighed pinching his forehead. "I know Astrid but you need to tag along with him or else he may get suspicious and may think one of us is Draco because let's face it-" Hiccup stopped before remembering something. "Astrid where were you when I fought Dagur? I don't recall seeing you there" Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Astrid crossed her arms.

"Well I was looking around Berk for Camicazi since she left after finding out what Fishleg's descended from. So why do you ask?" she questioned as Hiccup chuckled. "Well I sorta thought...you were Gyda Arrow" Hiccup stated rubbing his neck as Astrid laughed at him.

"Listen Hiccup I may be good with Axes but there's no way you'll ever see me with arrows. And first of all how do you automatically assume Gyda is a female? It could be a male" Astrid said as Hiccup thought for a moment. "Yeah when you put it like that...it does seem foolish. But then who can Gyda Arrow be?" Hiccup asked as Astrid punched his arm. "We'll find out answers later. Now let's find Camicazi" Astrid stated as Hiccup nodded before the two ran off.

-South Cave-

It had taken almost an hour to arrive even with Hiccup going at super speed as they finally arrived. "This took longer than expected" Astrid stated as Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully. "Well sorry I haven't sprouted my wings yet and learned to fly Hofferson" Hiccup remarked as Astrid shot him a glare.

"Well are you sure this is the place?" Astrid asked motioning to the cave as Hiccup nodded his head. "Yup follow me" Hiccup stated as Astrid stopped him midway before pulling him back. "We're going to need a light sounce if we're going to see you know" Astrid stated as Hiccup slapped his forehead for his stupidity. Astrid grabbed a nearby piece of wood and motioned for Hiccup to light it which he did. They soon entered and walked around the cave as they eventually found Camicazi hiding something much to their confusion. "Um Camicazi?" Hiccup asked as she quickly hid it behind her back before facing them.

"Hey there...what's behind your back?" Astrid asked as Camicazi would of lied but realized it was no use as she showed them a drawing of her and Fishlegs. "Wait...that's supposed to be?" Hiccup asked as Camicazi slowly smiled. "It's a drawing me and Fishlegs did when we were little...it's very special to me" Camicazi said slowly smiling as Hiccup sighed.

"Listen Camicazi Fishlegs and me have been your friends since we were little kids. We all have secrets and maybe this one about his family was so secretive that he didn't want to tell you. Even he didn't tell me" Hiccup exclaimed as Camicazi looked away. "Yeah but..." Camicazi stopped when Astrid turned her around facing the two. "Listen Camicazi maybe Fishlegs had a reason for not telling you about this. We all have secrets that were afraid of telling certain people" Astrid stated glancing at Hiccup who looked away.

Camicazi began thinking until she smiled. "Your right...I shouldn't get so upset when Fislegs may have had a good reason. I'll go talk to him right now" Camicazi stated as Astrid smiled with Hiccup crossing his arms. "Your going to have to do that quick Camicazi because let's just say you, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid are going to be tasked in Dagur's special training group which is to hunt down Draco" Hiccup explained as Camicazi's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?!" she asked as Astrid and Hiccup nodded their heads.

"Although for some weird reason...he didn't pick Hiccup...something's fishy going on" Astrid stated as Hiccup's stomach growled much to Camicazi's confusion. "Hiccup did your stomach just make a sound?" she asked as Hiccup nodded. "Yes it did...anyway we should start heading back before anyone asks questions" Hiccup stated as Camicazi and Astrid nodded before leaving the cave and began heading to the village.

-With Dagur-

Dagur was inspecting the cages that contained a Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, a navy dark blue Deadly Nadder and a Gronckle. "You know Stoick I'm surprised you didn't let me choose your son Hiccup. Any particular reason?" he asked as Stoick shook his head. "He isn't ready for this life...yet Dagur. Sure he may have some skills but he isn't ready to take on the big leagues" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur looked at him.

"And that's why he needs training Stoick. Let me train him and the future he can be like me" Dagur stated as Stoick just looked at him weirdly. "Become you and kill his father to become chief? I don't think so" Stoick stated as he walked away.

"Wait how about this, if my group passes the first day of training without any bruises or marks..then I can train Hiccup?" Dagur offered as Stoick sighed. "Fine Dagur, you have a deal" he said walking out as Dagur smirked before facing the caged dragons. "Don't worry about your pretty little heads because I have a plan...with this" Dagur stated as he reached into his bag and pulled out a Dragon Root as the 4 caged dragons attempted to attack Dagur but couldn't as he smirked.

"They are in for a major surprise..." Dagur chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Root is basically the opposite of Dragon Nip as dragon nip would make the dragons calm dragon root instead makes them aggressive. Also the side story I have planned will come out but instead will mostly focus on Hiccup and Astrid's relationship.<strong>


	16. Episode 16: Dagur's Training

Episode 16: Dagur's Training

* * *

><p><span>-Dragon Killing Arena-<span>

It was morning in Berk as Dagur stood in front of Astrid, Camicazi, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. You could tell they didn't like the idea of Dagur being their teacher but they were forced to unless they would rather prefer banishment or locked in cells. "Now your probably wondering why your all here?" Dagur asked as Snotlout raised a hand. "Yes?" Dagur questioned.

"Why isn't Hiccup with us. Almost all of us are doing this but why isn't he here for this training?" Snotlout questioned arms crossed as Dagur simply frowned. "Well you see apparently your uncle refused to allow me the honor of training Hiccup so my next choice was Astrid his supposed girlfriend" Dagur chuckled as Astrid who slightly blushed glared at Dagur. "Hiccup's not my boyfriend!" she stated as Dagur laughed at her. "Yeah right and apparently Snotlout's going to be chief someday! Astrid sweetie we all know something is going on between you two...just admit it" he smirked as Astrid simply looked away.

Unknown to them Hiccup was watching them silently as he wanted to be there in case any of them were to get hurt. "Okay then...today you will learn how to kill dragons!" Dagur exclaimed as they all tilted their heads in confusion. "Sweet mother of Thor your going to first learn to kill dragons but also will be practicing on how to kill Draco Ryder" Dagur chuckled as Astrid mentally groaned but then noticed Dagur slowly unlock the cages that held the Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback and Deadly Nadder as Snotlout raised a hand. "Aren't you going to at least teach us a few things rather than make us fight those?" Snotlout asked as Dagur smirked.

"I believe learning on the job is a more better way. That or dying or killing on the job but who knows you may survive another day" Dagur smirked as they all gulped with Astrid staying her ground. Dagur soon released the three dragons but unknown to them Dagur secretly placed the Dragon Root near the cage though out of anyone's view. Soon the three dragons began to go berserk much to Astrid's shock.

"There even more berserk than ever!" Fishlegs stated as he evaded a spine shot by the Deadly Nadder before grabbing a nearby shield to fend himself. Hiccup on the other hand noticed this as he glared at Dagur who was smiling with delight at the scene. "_Alright that's it_" Hiccup thought as he closed his eyes before glowing purple as he transformed into Draco Ryder. He slowly moved his way to the nearby Gronckle who was locked up as they exchanged looks.

"_Your Draco Ryder! What are you doing here?_" the Gronckle asked as Draco motioned to the teenagers who were barely dodging the dragons attacks. "_I need to stop them from hurting those teenagers. Why are they acting so aggressive?_" Draco asked as the Gronckle motioned to the nearby Dragon Root, Dagur had placed near the the unlocked cage as Draco rubbed his head in anger. He would of questioned why the Gronckle wasn't being affected but he soon realized that due to his half-dragon nature he himself was being affected.

"_Damn it! I need to fight it before I lose myself!_" Draco thought clutching his head as he heard clapping and turned around to see Dagur who was smirking. "Well what do we have here? Afraid of a plant Ryder?" Dagur stated as he held the plant causing Draco to slowly back up away from him. "Who would of known that some plant was the weakness to the all powerful Draco? Well guess it's no longer a secret now" Dagur stated as he walked closer to Draco who backed up into a wall clutching his head in pain.

Dagur slowly pulled out a knife and held it near Draco while still holding the Dragon Root. "I guess this is where it ends Ryder. You die and my name will be known as the man who killed the Ryder" Dagur stated as he raised his knife and and was about to impale him until a arrow came and struck the knife out his hand as Dagur's eyes widened in shock. Dagur turned around and saw that Gyda Arrow in the same navy blue outfit, mask and the hood that covered the hair as Dagur shot the person a glare. "You again?!" Dagur questioned as Gyda nodded.

"You honestly didn't expect me to come and save Draco didn't you?" Gyda asked as she hopped down and walked to Dagur who whistled for the Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nighmare and Hideous Zippleback to come to his aid which they did as he smirked. "What are you going to do now huh?" Dagur stated as the three dragons circled around Gyda who slowly reached behind her back and pulled out a green glass plant also known as Dragon nip as the three dragons calmed down much to Dagur's confusion.

"What why are they acting like that?" Dagur questioned as Gyda glared at him. "I have my secrets and dragons have there's. Now are we going to fight or your just going to stand there?" Gyda asked as Dagur smirked before pulling out two swords before running at Gyda. Gyda continuously fired arrows at Dagur who kept evading each shot before attempting a strike at Gyda who backed up and pulled out a sword of her own.

The two began to clash swords with one another as Draco manages to regain his senses before looking at the teenagers. "Quick get out of here" Draco ordered as the teens would of refused but saw the seriousness and left. As they left Draco noticed some black hair sticking out Astrid's usual blonde hair much to his confusion. "_Weird...Astrid is blonde...not black_" Draco thought as he went to the dragons.

Meanwhile Dagur and Gyda were evenly matched with one another as Dagur tried his best to strike at multiple areas but Gyda had managed to block out every single try. "I admit your good...but can you block this!" Dagur stated quickly throwing a dagger as Gyda managed to duck but Dagur quickly kicked her to the ground. "Heh...only human" Dagur stated raising his sword before being tapped on the back as he raised an eyebrow and turned back to come face to face with Draco.

"Dodge this!" Draco stated lifting his mask and firing a Plasma Blast into Dagur's chest knocking him back-first into a wall as helped Gyda up. "You alright?" Draco asked as Gyda nodded before picking herself up as she grabbed her bow and arrow. "Now we finish the job" she said aiming an arrow at the downed Dagur but Draco stopped her at the last second. "What are you doing?" Gyda raised an eyebrow as Draco grabbed her by the waist.

"Were good guys...not killers!" Draco stated as he hopped away as soon Stoick entered the arena with a raised eyebrow. "What happened here?" he asked.

-With Draco and Gyda-

Draco soon found himself and Gyda in the forest as they looked at one another. "Okay now Gyda...who are you?" Draco asked as Gyda narrowed her eyes at him. "Now wouldn't you like to know?" she asked as Draco frowned.

"Seriously Gyda your also a enemy of Berk since Stoick wants us both so it's best if we stay together and know one another...but I want to know...who are you?" Draco questioned as Gyda sighed before removing her mask as Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh...that doesn't answer my question" Draco stated as Gyda sighed. "Just...promise you won't freak out" Gyda said as Draco nodded.

"I promise I wont..." Draco said as Gyda slowly removed her hood as Draco's eyes widened in shock.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I make a story about the origins of Gyda Arrow and how she came to be?<strong>


	17. Episode 17: The Identity Of Gyda

Episode 17:The Identity Of Gyda

* * *

><p><span>-With Draco-<span>

Draco was shocked to the very point of fainting as he had found out that Gyda Arrow was his friend and the only one who knew his identity...Astrid Hofferson. "Astrid?! But how?" Draco stated as Astrid smirked. "A girls gotta keep her secrets" she said smirking as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay then...now that you know who Gyda Arrow is...what are you going to do?" Astrid asked as Draco thought for a moment. He would of told Astrid to quit due to the fear of her getting in danger but in the other hand he could use the extra help as Dagur had found out his weakness was that of Dragon Root. "I would say no...but since you saved me from getting killed by Dagur...I'll make you my sidekick" Draco joked as Astrid aimed her arrow at Draco. "Don't ever call me a sidekick" she stated as Draco held his hands up in defeat. "Whoa take it easy Gyda" Draco smirked as Astrid grabbed Draco by the collar before the two exchanged looks.

Astrid was about to say a word until Draco pulled her for a kiss as she slowly returned it. Unknown to them a certain Night Fury watched on with a Deadly Nadder by his side as he smirked. "_Ah...lovebirds...knew they would be together_" Toothless chuckled as the Nadder looked at him. "_You really have a sensitive side_" the Deadly Nadder stated as Toothless pouted. "_Oh hush_" Toothless responded before looking at Draco and Astrid's kiss. After a few minutes they had released and looked at one another smiling. "Your still an idiot for taking on Dagur by yourself you know" Astrid smirked as Draco chuckled.

"Yeah I know...Gyda" Draco teased as Astrid punched his shoulder causing him to rub it in pain. "I don't know how you can still hurt me while I'm in this form" Draco whined as Astrid smirked crossing her arms. Draco reverted back to Hiccup as he smiled before looking at Astrid. "Wait...Astrid if your here...then who was that back at the Dragon Killing Arena?" Hiccup asked as Astrid smirked. "Well let's just say she's a friend I made a long time ago and she has the skills of impersonating me...Heather!" Astrid called out as behind the tree came out a girl with green hair and black long hair while wearing a gray/green shirt underneath her overall-like dress and a leather vest as she also wore brown pants and brown boots.

"Hey there Hiccup...guess you know Astrid's secret?" Heather questioned as Hiccup nodded his head before looking back at Astrid. "So does she know about..?" Hiccup motioned himself as Heather noticed and nodded. "If your asking if I know your Draco Ryder then the answer is yes I know. But don't worry Astrid made me swear not to tell anyone her boyfriend was Draco Ryder" Heather stated as both Astrid and Hiccup blushed and yelled "We're Not Dating!"

"The kiss begs to differ" Heather remarked as Astrid shaked off the blush before looking away. "How come I never seen you around Berk?" Hiccup asked. "Well you see my parents and I have recently moved to Berk since we couldn't live off our island. Your dad decided to let us stay at Berk and then that's how I ended up here. Your dad is really nice" Heather exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah he's nice...when he's not after Draco Ryder which is me" Hiccup exclaimed as Heather and Astrid nodded.

"So...I guess this makes us a trio then...?" Hiccup shrugged in question as Astrid and Heather nodded. "Seems so...let's head back before anyone asks questions" Astrid stated as Heather and Hiccup began walking back but Heather stopped. "Um Astrid your still wearing that..." Heather said motioning to the Gyda attire as Astrid looked and nodded. "Your right!" Astrid stated as she went behind a tree to change. "So...what should your couple name be?" Heather teased as Hiccup sent her a glare.

"Were not a couple!" Hiccup stated blushing as Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah...right" Heather stated smiling as Hiccup groaned.

-With Dagur-

"So let me get this straight...you failed to capture Draco and his new partner Gyda Arrow?!" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur nodded crossing his arms. "Yeah and if your about to say I failed then come up with a plan chief because I would like to hear it right now" Dagur stated giving a glare to Stoick who returned the same thing as they stared at each other before Stoick smirked.

"I finally figured a way we could take down Draco once and for all. Tomorrow we will stage a scene that will make it look like a person is hurt and when Draco arrives along with Gyda...we snatch the two and throw them into the ocean!" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur scratched his chin before nodding. "That sounds good but...how about we use this!" Dagur stated pulling out a Dragon Root much to aStoick's confusion.

"Um Dagur that's Dragon Root and if I remember correctly that stuff causes dragons to go berserk" Stoick said as Dagur nodded. "That's correct Stoick but earlier when I was fighting Draco he seemed vulnerable to this stuff meaning only one thing...he's half human and half dragon. I mean think about it...he has a tail for thor's sake!" Dagur stated as Stoick scratched his beard before smiling.

"Your right...then it's settled...tomorrow will be the end of Draco and a new beginning for Berk!" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur nodded his head giving a devious smile. "You said it Stoick!" Dagur smirked as they walked away.

(At Night)

Astrid was on the roof of her house looking at the stars as suddenly Hiccup appeared next to her saying "gazing at the stars I see" causing Astrid to nearly punch Hiccup if he hadn't ducked at the last second. "What the heck Hiccup? I thought you were somebody else for a minute...what are you doing here anyway?" Astrid asked as Hiccup rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"Well I came...to see you Astrid. Listen all my life I always wanted to be a hero for Berk and look at me now" Hiccup stated as Astrid smiled. "Yeah...I mean half of this village and more people are looking up to you. You proved that even something unnatural like having dragon powers can make even Vikings alike cheer for someone like Draco Ryder. Hiccup you are what you are...and I don't want you to change" Astrid stated as Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks Astrid..." Hiccup stated as he looked up. "Hey Hiccup...whatever happened to your mother?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked at her with a unreadable expression. "She's gone...when I was about either 5 or 6 she disappeared after a dragon raid...me and my dad barely spoke about her or with each other after that..." Hiccup said as Astrid placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry to hear that..." she stated as Hiccup sighed. "Don't be Astrid...because I believe that she's out there somewhere..." Hiccup said as Astrid smiled.

The two teenagers embraced into a hug as they continued watching the stars at night before they slowly fell asleep unaware of the event that would transpire tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes that. The next 3 or 4 chapters will wrap up Dagur's story arc before I go into my next one. <strong>

**1) I know it's been a few chapters but how am I doing Dagur's character? Good or bad?**

**2) I decided to update this story every 3 or 5 days since it takes me sometime to think of a chapter/episode since I feel pressured when sometimes updating this story.**

**3) Which villain do you wanna see next in the next arc?; Alvin The Treacherous and the Outcasts or The Sinister Four which consists of a ****Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath & Flightmare**

**PS) I'm planning on uploading the entire story into my DeviantArt account which is called RedRules12. Also what's your favorite chapter/episode of this story?**


	18. Episode 18: Dagur's Last Stand Part 1

Episode 18: Dagur's Last Stand Part 1

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

Hiccup was climbing up a tree as he grit his teeth in anger. "_Come on!_" he thought as he leaped high...but fell down face-first onto the ground as Toothless winced. "_That gotta hurt_" Toothless stated as Hiccup began to pick himself up and tried to climb up the tree until Toothless used his tail to pull Hiccup back. "_Hiccup your going injure yourself attempting to fly you know_" Toothless explained as Hiccup groaned.

"I need to learn how to fly Toothless! Why can't I?" Hiccup asked as Toothless sighed before looking at him. "_Hiccup in time you will fly but for now...your going to need to take it easy_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup sighed before laying next to a tree. "Toothless if I ever want to be able to combat those with higher power I need to know how to fly because if I dont...chances are someone close to me will get hurt..." Hiccup stated looking down as Toothless looked before going next to him. "_Hiccup if you encounter those who you know can outdo you...there is no shame in running away_" Toothless stated as Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at that rule.

"Run away? Toothless if I could I would run away the first chance I got before I even met you! No one in this village ever cared for me except Gobber and now look at it. I have you, Astrid, Heather, Gobber..." Hiccup trailed off looking away as Toothless used his tail to smack Hiccup much to the Haddock's shock. "_Hiccup listen to me and you listen good, ever since you got those powers you showed Astrid that anything is possibly and look what happened now. Half your village supports Draco Ryder and Astrid became that person known as Gyda Arrow!_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup was about to respond but then heard the last sentence. "Wait how did you know about that?" Hiccup asked as Toothless snickered. "_I have my ways_" Toothless stated as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to be off. I gotta get back before Astrid attempts to hit me with a arrow" Hiccup joked as Toothless raised an eyebrow. "It's a joke Toothless she's really not going to hit me with a arrow" Hiccup said walking off as Toothless still raised an eyebrow. "_Weirdos.._" he shook his head before flying off.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked around Berk as he couldn't help but feel that was something was off about today. He continued thinking until he was pulled into a headlock by Camicazi who was smiling with delight. "Hello Hiccup! I heard you and Astrid got together and I got to say...congrats!" she stated as Hiccup pulled away. "Where did you hear that from?!" Hiccup questioned as Camicazi smirked.

"I didn't...until now" she stated as she walked off smiling as Hiccup simply face-palmed before walking off. "Great..." Hiccup groaned as he continued walking before eventually seeing Astrid as he waved which she returned as he ran to her. "Hey Astrid how are you today?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid motioned "so-so". "I'm doing alright really, it's just that I'm planning to spy on Dagur later on to see what he has planned for us" Astrid stated as Hiccup nodded. "That's good to know but remember don't get caught" Hiccup warned as Astrid nodded giving a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Hiccup I can handle myself and besides if anyone should be worried it should be Dagur" Astrid chuckled as Hiccup smirked. Heather ran towards the two as she said "Guys Fishlegs and Snotlout are having a arm wrestling contest to see who wins a pile of fish" she stated as Hiccup went wide-eyed. "Oh I have to see this!" Hiccup stated running off as Astrid chuckled with Heather raising an eyebrow. "What do you see in Hiccup anyway?" she asked as Astrid held a Axe near her.

"Say one word and I'll use you as dragon bait" Astrid threatened as Heather held her hands up in defense. "Okay I'll stop" she stated as Astrid put down the Axe and walked to where the others were along with Heather.

**(Time-Skip to Nighttime)**

-Somewhere Else-

It was nighttime in Berk and almost everyone was asleep except for a small of group of people with a plan to take down Draco. "So Dagur tell me the plan once more?" Stoick asked as Dagur smirked. "Well first I will light this house on fire due to the amount of gunpowder I stored inside while we use that guy-" Dagur motioned to the Viking next to them covered in dirt, "will pretend to be unconcious. So when Draco comes...we ambush him!" Dagur smirked as Stoick chuckled.

Unknown to them Gyda heard them from behind the house as she gasped. "_It's a set up! Damn it I gotta warn Draco quickly before-_" Gyda's train of thought was halted when she was grabbed from behind by a group of Vikings as she heard the sounds of clapping which revealed to be Dagur himself. "Well if it isn't Draco's assistant. Sorry but I didn't catch your name last time...what was it?" Dagur asked as Gyda glared at him. "I'm Gyda Arrow and you must be the Deranged maniac" she stated as Dagur simply laughed.

"Why thank you for the warm compliment but it won't help you out of your current predicament...in fact...Stoick change of plans...tell Arnie to clean himself up because now we have even better bait" Dagur stated as Gyda's eyes widened. "Draco!" Gyda yelled out at the top of her lungs before Dagur put his hand on her mouth as he chuckled.

Meanwhile Hiccup was on top of a tree as he was lost in thought at the day when his mother had disappeared. He remembered he was young and saw his mother fighting a Monstrous Nightmare as a smoke appeared and she was suddenly gone. He had his eyes closed during the time but they snapped open as he heard Astrid/Gyda's yell. "Astrid!" he stated before glowing purple as he transformed into Draco before running off at quick speed. Minutes later Draco arrived and turned around as he looked for Gyda but couldn't find her. He was about to run off when he heard a noise come from inside the house much to his confusion.

"_Weird...from what I recall...no one has ever lived in those house...unless..._" Draco thought before walking inside the house only to notice it was pitch black. "Black...my favorite color" Draco stated sarcastically as his senses kicked in and ducked a incoming punch from a Viking as Draco leaped high and drop-kicked him back into a wall. "Oh so apparently someone set this up huh? I bet Stoick is somehow behind this..." Draco stated as he then heard a scream as he ran outside the back only to run into a punch knocking him back inside the house as Dagur appeared in front of him clapping. "Oh how the mighty have fallen...I guess you can say my trap has worked. Guards!" Dagur called out as 4 other Vikings appeared beside him as Draco picked himself up off the floor and readied himself.

"Sick him" Dagur stated as the Vikings charged at Draco separately. Draco slid under the first Viking and elbowed the back of his head and ducked a incoming punch from the second one only for the third Viking to head-butt him to the wall. The third Viking attempted to follow with another attack but was knocked back by a Plasma Bolt as Draco readied against the fourth and last one. Then he sniffed something burning and his eyes widened in shock. "Wait...GUNPOWDER?!" Draco questioned as an explosion erupted knocking Draco back towards the edge where the ocean and sea itself was near.

"It's times like these I wonder where you could possibly win" Dagur stated as Draco grit his teeth in anger as he glared at Dagur. "Where's Gyda?" he questioned as Dagur smirked before snapping his hands as two Vikings held a tied up Gyda who was struggling to get free as Draco's eyes glowed green in anger as Dagur pulled out a dagger.

"Not so fast Draco. One wrong move and she's history" Dagur stated making a slit-throat gesture as Draco grit his teeth staying where he was. "Good Draco...now it's time we finished what we started!" Dagur stated firing two daggers at Draco who evaded them with ease as Dagur pulled out his sword and tried swinging at him. Draco and Dagur went back and forth at each other as Draco was getting the upper hand until Dagur pulled out the Dragon Root from before as Draco clutched his head before being uppercutted by Dagur who smirked.

"Draco!" the muffled Gyda exclaimed as Dagur smirked as before kneeling over the downed Draco who clutched his head. "Face it Ryder...you've lost...to me and you'll never live it down because guess what...where your going...there won't be life..." Dagur stated as he stabbed Draco in the stomach much to Gyda's horror as Draco coughed in pain before his wound began bleeding. Gyda attempted to help but couldn't due to her restraints as she watched Dagur grab the downed Draco and smirked.

"Goodbye...forever!" Dagur stated as he threw Draco into the ocean as Gyda was about to tear up but glared at Dagur furiously. She managed to speak this out as she said "ILL SWEAR ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS DAGUR!" much to Dagur's amusement. "Oh that's nice...lock her up in the cages and tell Stoick of what happened. Tonight we celebrate!" Dagur stated as the group of Vikings from earlier cheered as they carried the tied up Gyda away.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is part 1 out of 4 I have planned for the finale of Dagur's story arc. Also I would like to say that on my deviantart account "RedRules12" I posted the logo for Dragons: The Humagon which is made by my good friend KingOfMyOneTrueWorld. See you all next time.<strong>

**1) Would you want to see a scene where Alvin breaks Draco/Hiccup's back?**


	19. Episode 19: Dagur's Last Stand Part 2

Episode 19: Dagur's Last Stand Part 2

* * *

><p><span>-Hiccup's Dream-<span>

_Draco found himself awake in a empty black room as he looked around the room until he finally see Toothless and raised an eyebrow. "Toothless!" he called out as he Night Fury instantly looked back as Draco ran up to him. "Toothless where am I? The last thing I remember is being stabbed by Dagur and thrown into the ocean..." Draco said as Toothless nodded. "Yep...you are currently in a weakened state but nonetheless your in safe hands by someone. And to answer your question...where in your mind..." Toothless stated as Draco looked around as various images went past him._

_"Wait my mind?" Draco asked as Toothless nodded his head. "That is correct Draco. You see when a person is near death they tend to experience things of the past...even those they may have forgotten" Toothless explained as Draco just awed at the fact before noticing they were in a room. "Wait...where are we?" Draco asked as Toothless chuckled. "I think you mean...when are we? Take a look..." Toothless stated as Draco looked and saw what appeared to be a little version of himself when he was about 5 or 6. "Wait...that's..me...when...I...was...little..." Draco stated as Toothless nodded. _

_"Now you can probably guess where we are..." Toothless stated as Draco thought for a moment before his eyes widened in horror as he remembered what happened on this particular day. "Oh no...Hiccup! I mean me you have to watch out! Your mother is about to die in the dragon raid!" Draco stated as the little Hiccup was drawing like he hadn't heard Draco at all. "Why doesn't he hear me?" Draco questioned as Toothless fired a Plasma Blast onto the ground and the room disappeared. "We are in your subconscious Hiccup. Everything you see before you has already happened and cannot be changed..." Toothless explained as Draco groaned before reverting back to Hiccup._

_"So what's the point of having me here then Toothless?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless used his tail to motion another scene which this showed a young Hiccup playing with a much younger version of Astrid much to his confusion. "Me and Astrid...used to be friends?" he asked as Toothless nodded. "Indeed...some of your memories lie hidden within you Hiccup but in time you will need those to remember the good and the bad..." Toothless said as the scene vanished and showed a young Snotlout pushing young Hiccup down as Hiccup grit his teeth in anger. "I suggest you calm down as you did get vengeance soon after" he said as Hiccup then remembered when he beat Snotlout up with his newfound powers as he smiled._

_"Yeah..." Hiccup said before noticing they were in the woods as he raised an eyebrow. "In the woods?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded before motioning to the scene where it showed Hiccup walking around the forest much to his confusion. Hiccup reverted back to Draco as he listened to what Hiccup said. _

_"Everyday the same thing. The village hates me, despises me and worst of all I was given a name that sounds like it should be given to a runt of the litter. Especially sheep!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily kicking a small pebble as Draco just looked on remembering what happened. "I remember this..this is where I met you and you bit me" Draco stated as Toothless nodded his head. "Yep you can guess the next set of events that happened after this correct?" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded._

_Suddenly various images were floating around with each representing a moment in Hiccup's life. They showed Hiccup beating Snotlout, the first day he became Draco Ryder, him battling the Skrill and Whispering Death, the battle with Dagur in the arena and the meeting with Gyda Arrow who was later revealed to be Astrid. "Uh...is that me...as a girl?" Draco questioned pointing to a female who resembled Draco except was female as Toothless blasted that away. "I'll explain that another time...now let's get to the main focus..." Toothless stated as out of nowhere a Dragon Root appeared in front of Draco much to his anger as he clutched his head._

_"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Draco roared out as Toothless raised an eyebrow before it vanished as Draco stood on one knee. "Why is it that you resist the urge to let loose Hiccup?" Toothless asked as Draco sighed running a hand down his hair. "Toothless...you know that I'm Half-Dragon and Half-Human but when it comes to Dragon Root...it's like my dragon side is trying to get in control and go berserk but I can't...what if I hurt people like my dad, Gobber, Camicazi...or even worse Astrid for that matter?" Draco asked as Toothless used his head to nudge Draco's arm. "Hiccup...ask yourself this...is going berserk going to help you at all...?" Toothless stated as Draco began to go into deep thought._

_After minutes of thinking...Draco shook his head no. "Going berserk is basically gaining power the wrong way...and if I want to gain power...I gotta do...it the right way!" Draco exclaimed as Toothless smiled. "Very good...now Draco I think you know what needs to be done" he said as Draco nodded. "Yup...it's time I got up and stopped Dagur once and for all!" he stated as he pounded his fists together with Toothless smiling. "Yes now...go save Berk!" Toothless exclaimed as he slowly faded away with Draco smiling as he slowly began to wake up._

-With Draco-

As Draco awoke he found himself on the beach with his stab wound healed up much to his shock. "It's like it was never there..." he stated before then noticing his wings as he gasped. "Wings?! But how?" he questioned until remembering the conversation he had with Toothless.

"That's right...to get power...you need to believe your able to achieve it...it makes sense!" he stated as he concentrated hard and the wings disappeared but then he noticed a ship much to his confusion as he ran towards it but quickly hid behind a boulder. He looked over to see a group of Berserkers and a catapult with a huge boulder-shaped ball as it was covered in gun-powder. "So in a hour Dagur will give us the signal to launch this thing?" one asked as the middle man nodded.

"Yup this is set to explode upon any contact as we will soon take over Berk and-" he was cut off by a Plasma Blast as the group turned to see Draco who's eyes glowed green. "You know it's one thing to attempt and kill me but attempting to take my home is where I cross the line!" Draco stated firing two more a Plasma Blasts to the Berserkers leaving only 3 left.

"Get him!" the tall one ordered as two of them charged at Draco who simply kicked one to the side of the head while using his tail to throw the Berserker head-first into the boulder. He and the last remaining Berserker stood face to face with one another as they charged at each other. The Berserker threw many punches and kicks at Draco who managed to evade them with ease before kneeing the Berserker in the stomach and fired a Plasma Bolt onto his back knocking him down before eyeing the gun-power boulder.

"Your not going to harm anyone..." Draco stated before firing a Plasma Bolt causing the ship to be set upon fire due to contact with the boulder as he smirked before summoning his wings. "I am Draco Ryder and I will defend Berk...now time to free a friend" he stated flying off.

Unknown to him a person wearing chest armor and large armbands with talons above its hands while also wearing a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around the waist was watching him from afar. It also wore a helmet with horns and tusks that represented a Bewilderbest to hide its identity. "See you soon...Draco..." the figure stated before walking off.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. Episode 20: Dagur's Last Stand Part 3

Episode 20: Dagur's Last Stand Part 3

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup-<span>

When Draco landed near what appeared to be a festival for Draco's "death", he had to obviously transform back to Hiccup since Berk would obviously notice him flying. "_Okay time to find Astrid..._" he thought before walking around the festival until he was pulled by Heather to the side of a house much to his surprise.

"Heather?! Your okay?" Hiccup asked as Heather nodded her head. "Yes I am Hiccup. Okay why is Dagur going around saying he killed Draco Ryder?" she asked as Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously. "Well I fell for a trap in which he used Astrid as a bait. Long story short he stabs me in the stomach and I miraculously survived somehow. Although you wanna hear the weird part?" Hiccup asked as Heather nodded. "There was this masked figure that took me to safety before I had passed out. I don't know but my hunch is that it's a person like me. Half-Dragon and Half-Human" Hiccup stated as Heather shook her head.

"But Hiccup that's impossible there's no other way someone else could of been given similar powers like yours" Heather exclaimed as Hiccp sighed. "You may be right...where's Astrid?" he asked as Heather shifted eyes before explaining the entire situation. "Dagur had Gyda locked up and the keys to the cell is...well..." she trailed off as Draco groaned. "Where are they?" Draco asked as Heather rubbed her hands nervously.

"They are well...with Snotlout and he won't let anyone and I mean anyone have them. Not even the twins!" Heather exclaimed as Draco grit his teeth. "Will see about that...just enjoy the festival and don't get yourself in trouble" Draco stated as he ran off quietly trying to avoid interaction with any Viking as Heather shrugged before walking to the group.

-Berk's Jail Cell-

Gyda had her arms tied behind her back as majority of her clothes were cut and had a few traces of blood due to Dagur's torture. Dagur had constantly tortured her as he wanted to know on who Draco's identity was but Gyda had refused to let out any information. This had resulted in Gyda's beating and her being locked up in the cells.

Snotlout who was guarding the cell couldn't help but feel the slightest bit upset because needless to say he was a fan of both Draco and Gyda but was now afraid to help them. "Hey no falling asleep...Dagur's orders!" Snotlout stated as Gyda remained silent as Snotlout sighed. He then heard a pair of footsteps as he turned around only to see no one much to his confusion.

"Uh hello? Anyone there" Snotlout asked as suddenly everything went black much to Snotlout's shock. He looked around in slight fear before finally seeing a pair of glowing green eyes much to his surprise as the person walked up to him. "Please don't hurt me!" he stated as the figure revealed to be Draco himself as his wings covered his appearance. Snotlout held his fists ready to fight in case needed as Draco held his hand out. "I want the keys...now" he ordered as Snotlout shook his head standing up.

"Sorry even though I like you Draco...I can't...if word got out I helped you..I would be in big trouble..." he explained as Draco raised an eyebrow. "Listen here Snotlout people's life's are at stake. Dagur has been simply using Stoick's blind obsessiveness over me so he can easily wipe out Berk and claim it for himself" Draco stated as Snotlout eyes were big as plates. "Your lying! Dagur would never double cross us like that" Snotlout pointed out as Draco shit him a glare. "Does it look like I'm lying. Dagur is a certified lunatic with no morals and he will kill anyone who steps in his way. Which is how I got this!" Draco exclaimed lifting his armor to show the wound Dagur had left as Snotlout held in his urge to vomit.

"See? Now will you hand over the key?" Draco asked as Snotlout looked at his hand which contained the key. "I do believe you...but even so...I can't. What if word gets out that I helped you. I'll be treated as a outcast!" Snotlout stated as Draco practically rolled his eyes. "Okay then I have another idea" Draco said as Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"What's the idea?" he asked as seconds later Draco delivered a hard blow to Snotlout's face knocking him out as he grabbed the keys. "Lights out that's what. And that's for my 6th birthday...jerk" Draco stated as he went to Gyda's cell and proceeded to open it as he entered.

"Astrid?" Draco asked as Gyda looked up with eyes wide as plates as she tackled Draco down into a hug. "Hiccup your alive! I can't believe it but your alive...and you have wings?" Gyda asked motioning to Draco's wings as he smiled. "I got them after being reached by Toothless the real meaning of power" he stated as Gyda smirked before punching his arm as he clutched it in slight pain.

"That's for making me think your dead!" she stated as Draco was about to respond until she kissed him on the cheek. "That's for everything else" she stated as Draco chuckled before they walked out. "Listen Astrid clean yourself up and go to the group. I'm pretty sure Dagur has no clue your Gyda but it's best if you stay out of this. It's between me and Dagur" Draco stated as Gyda frowned. "But Draco I can help!" she stated as he shook his head.

"Astrid my answer is no...if I let you get hurt even more than you already are...I wouldn't be able to live with sheer guilt of you being hurt" he stated looking down as Gyda raised his chin. "Fine...but the next time a situation like this happens...I tag along!" Gyda stated as Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine I promise..." Draco stated smiling at Gyda who removed her hood.

"Good luck against Dagur" she stated walking off as Draco smirked before walking off in a different direction. "_Now time to stop a certain deranged person_" Draco thought as his next destination was the Dragon Killing Arena.

-Dragon Killing Arena-

Ever since "killing" Draco Ryder, Dagur was given the privilege to remodel the arena in his vision by Stoick's own commands. "I want multiple axes on that side and a bunch of gunpowder on that. Any questions?" Dagur asked as one Viking raised his hand. "Why are taking orders from you?" one asked only for a dagger to suddenly appear behind him much to his shock.

"Because last time I checked...I was the one who killed Draco Ryder and because of that Stoick has given me the pleasure to remodel this arena the way I want it" he stated as suddenly a Plasma Blast landed near his feet much to his surprise. "Oh you have to be kidding me..." he muttered as Draco landed near the group of Vikings with his wings covering his body. "All of you leave...now!" Draco yelled out as they left leaving only Draco and Dagur.

"So your alive...well I'll be happy to tell you this...your friend Gyda has great lips and she is such a good-" Dagur was interrupted by a Plasma Bolt to the chest as Draco grit his teeth angrily. "I'm going to kill you!" Draco roared out as Dagur picked himself up and laughed maniacally.

"Yes that's what I was wanting you to say. I managed to make you admit you want to kill me. Now I can fight to the death with no morals at all!" Dagur stated pulling out two swords as he and Draco charged at one another.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dagur did not rape Astrid he attempted to but Astrid stopped him though he forcefully made out with her.<strong>


	21. Episode 21: Dagur's Last Stand Part 4

Episode 21: Dagur's Last Stand Part 4

* * *

><p><span>-Dragon Killing Arena-<span>

Draco threw a hard punch to Dagur's stomach knocking the deranged teen a few inches back but he continued swinging at Draco. "Come on! Is that all you got or did that stab wound slow you down?" Dagur asked throwing the two swords at Draco who evaded them but failed to duck a incoming kick by Dagur knocking him into a wall.

Dagur ran at him attempting a kick to the side but Draco side-stepped it as he used his tail to grip Dagur's leg and pull him down. Draco attempted a Plasma Blast but Dagur rolled out the way before he could get hit. "You know how this will end right Ryder? One of us dies and the other will live. And I guarantee death on your part!" Dagur exclaimed firing another dagger which Draco caught at the last second.

"Yeah although I guess we take this fight somewhere else!" Draco stated grabbing Dagur into a headlock as he flew into the sky with Dagur trying to break free. "Where are you taking us?" Dagur questioned as Draco looked at him and smirked.

"Somewhere where you want hurt anyone!" Draco stated before spinning around and throwing Dagur onto the roof of the Great Hall. "The Great Hall? Not bad...for an amateur like death!" Dagur stated throwing a dagger which Draco caught as he noticed Dagur grinning.

"What's so funny?" Draco questioned as Dagur made a motion to the dagger he had threw much to his confusion. It took a few seconds before noticing that the dagger was covered in gunpowder and had been lit resulting in a explosion knocking Draco to the far side of the roof. "I've been taught in my fathers, Stoick and my own style of fighting. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Dagur asked as Draco spit out a trace of blood before glaring at Dagur. "Because unlike you, I fight for those I care about and I don't become corrupted by said power" he stated as Dagur chuckled before shaking his head.

"You know...I wonder if that's what Gyda told me when we locked lips?" Dagur stated as Draco's eyes glowed green as he used his tail to grab Dagur by his leg and throw him far knocking the Deranged teen onto a nearby pile of sheep as everyone raised eyebrows at what was going on. "What's going on here?" Stoick asked as Dagur was about to respond until two Plasma Bolts nearly hit him as he glared at him before looking around, noticing Heather causing him to grin.

"Hey look it's Draco! He's alive!" one Viking called out as they cheered for him with Dagur rolling his eyes before running. Draco hopped off the roof as he chased after Dagur before noticing that he had Heather in a headlock. "You want to protect people?! Try and get this one!" he yelled as he ran into the Forest with Draco gritting his teeth in anger as he followed from behind.

-The Forest-

Draco ran into the forest looking both ahead and to the sides for Dagur and Heather but to his frustration he saw neither as he growled. Eventually he made his way to the lake slightly panting as he looked around before his senses kicked in and ducked multiple knifes that were headed towards him.

"Dammit they don't make traps like they used to!" Dagur stated coming out from behind a tree as he had Heather by the neck with Draco about to lunge at him.

"Let's not make any sudden movements Draco...unless you don't value this girls life" Dagur chuckled twirling his knife around Heather's neck. Draco would of lunged at Dagur but he knew he couldn't put Heather's life on the line so he raised his hands in defense as Dagur smirked. "You people and your chivalry" Dagur stated throwing Heather near a tree as Draco grit his teeth.

"What do you hope to accomplish huh?" Draco asked as Dagur smirked before twirling his knife. "Like I said when I was just a simple kid my dad was known as Oswald The Agreeable and he made the Berserkers seem like second hand trash and needless to say a certain Outcast trained me in his ways to make sure I could lead the Tribe to its rightful glory. However my plan was to takeover Berk and make it my second home but you are the person in my way and I promise you now, you won't get a second chance at life" Dagur stated pulling out a second knife before charging at Draco.

Draco blocked the first strike from Dagur but was sliced in the chest leaving a mark as Dagur elbowed Draco into a nearby tree. He attempted to impale Draco in the stomach but the Humagon leaped high in the air and blasted Dagur backfirst through a bush as he lunged at him resulting in the two having a power struggle. Dagur smirked before kicking Draco into a tree as he grinned evilly before slicing down a tree with all his force causing it to fall over Draco's back causing him to groan in pain.

"Heh...well I guess this is how it ends? The almighty Draco Ryder is defeated by the Chief Of The Berserkers!" Dagur stated as he lifted Draco's chin and held a knife near his throat. "So any last words or you know what...I want to see who you are" Dagur stated as he slowly pulled down Draco's mask but out of nowhere was blasted in the chest by a huge fireball revealing it to be Toothless much to Draco's delight. "Toothless!" Draco said as Dagur picked himself up before seeing the Night Fury that was in front of him.

"A Night Fury?! So they do exist!" Dagur stated drawing his weapons as Toothless lunged at him. Dagur attempted to put Toothless in a headlock but the Night Fury didn't budge as he rammed Dagur through several tree and smashed him into the ground. Draco eventually pulled himself out of the tree and ran towards the action. Dagur grabbed his knife and stabbed Toothless on the back much to the Night Fury's displeasure but Draco went wide eyed before growling. "DAGUR!" Draco roared as he barraged Dagur with multiple fists and followed with a hard roundhouse kick knocking Dagur near the edge of the lake which actually led to a waterfall.

Dagur due to the barrage of fists coughed out a little blood as he grinned at Draco who's hands were surrounded with blue fire. "Heh...your in trouble now Ryder..." he grinned coughing as Draco glared at him. "In all the years to come I want you to remember this night where I forced you to kill me and needless to say...I pushed you over the edge..." he stated as Draco grit his teeth in even more anger. "Shut the hell...up" Draco stated as Dagur smirked.

"Make me!" Dagur stated laughing as he looked at the sky before looking back at Draco. "See you...in...Valhalla..." Dagur stated laughing as he fell over the edge and began plummeting towards the river as Draco simply looked on without saying another word. "_Everything alright?_" Toothless asked who had managed to overcome the stab wound he endured as Draco looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go..." Draco stated as he reverted back to Hiccup and the two walked off unaware of Dagur's fate.

-Somewhere Else-

An hour had passed as Dagur managed to pull himself out the river groaning in slight pain but was grinning like a madman as the person who was waiting for him was none other than Alvin The Treacherous. "Learn anything new Dagur?" Alvin asked as Dagur nodded picking himself up.

"Well I learned that Draco is half human and half dragon and that he also has a Night Fury with him" Dagur explained as Alvin looked at him. "A Night Fury? Don't tell me your lying" Alvin stated as Dagur shook his head no. "I am not lying Alvin and Im telling you he has a Night Fury! Anything on our agenda now?" Dagur questioned with Alvn scratching his chin, lost in his thoughts before coming up with a solution. "For now Dagur we lay low but in the comings of months we will kidnap Stoick's son Hiccup and force Stoick to hand over both Berk...and the Night Fury!" Alvin stated as Dagur nodded.

"Oh I like the way you think" Dagur grinned with Alvin nodding as the two eventually walked away never to be heard from again...for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that wraps up Dagur's story arc as the next arc will focus on the Sinister Four (<strong>**Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath & Flightmare) since I want to refocus on Hiccup/Draco's quest to stop the Red Death.**

**Question: Who should I pair Heather with and if not should she be paired with a OC?**

** Also I will do a slight time skip where Hiccup will soon transform into a Full Dragon but can revert back into Human. So think of it as two forms for Hiccup. One is Draco Ryder while the other resembles Toothless.**

**Also next week I have a free schedule due to regents excusing me from school so expect about 3 or 4 new chapters starting Monday and throughout the entire week. If you have any ideas for future chapters just leave it in the reviews or PM Message me. And if you want to do a HTTYD React to this story just let me know so I can give permission.**


	22. Episode 22: The Birth Of A Full-Dragon

Episode 22: The Birth Of A Full-Dragon

* * *

><p><span>-With Hiccup-<span>

It had been only a couple of months since Dagur's defeat as Hiccup resumed his usual routine of stopping Dragon raids. However this month was special because Hiccup had realized that this would be the month where he would become a full dragon and needless to say he was worried.

"Oh man...if I become a Full-Dragon...do I become a merciless killer in the process?!" he asked causing Toothless to take offense to what he said. "_Alright first of all you wont become a killer...probably and second would you relax?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup looked at him confused. "How can I relax when I'm soon going to become a dragon. What will happen?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless sighed.

"When the transformation happens you will need to remember your life so you don't fall under control of either Red Death...or another person...but that's a story for another time.." Toothless stated as Hiccup sighed before laying sitting down on a boulder. "I just hope I turn out okay" Hiccup stated crossing his arms as Toothless nudged his shoulder much to his amusement.

-With Astrid-

However with Astrid she was still trying to get over her fears of what Dagur did to her back when she was locked up as Gyda. She wasn't...raped...but the torment had slightly caused her to drift from others except for Heather who had tried her best to comfort her.

Astrid laid on her bed holding her Gyda Arrow costume as she looked at it with a look that she never had in her life...sadness. She heard a knock on her door which revealed to be Heather as the black-haired teen entered the room. "Hey Astrid...you doing alright?" Heather questioned as Astrid nodded. "Yeah never better" she lied as Heather frowned crossing her arms.

Astrid would of rebutted but eventually gave up seeing how it was no use to lie to Heather. "I'm still thinking...about what happened..when Dagur captured me..." Astrid stated as Heather placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Astrid. From what Hiccup told us, Dagur disappeared after falling from that waterfall so that means he's gone...right?" Heather stated as Astrid shook her head. "Maybe Heather...Dagur's always been hard to put down and Hiccup should know that" she said looking away as Heather sighed.

"Just tell me when you want to talk...I'll be outside if you need me" she stated exiting the room as Astrid continued to look down at the Gyda Arrow attire.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked around Berk running a hand down his hair as he eventually met up with Heather sighing. "Hey Hiccup...something wrong?" she asked as he nodded. "Well to put it short...I'm soon going to become a full dragon. No longer half...full" Hiccup stated as Heather awed but eyes widened.

"So...your going to become a Night Fury?" she asked as Hiccup nodded sadly. "Yeah...and I want you to know this...stay as far away from me as possible. I don't want you or Astrid to get hurt when I have the transformation" Hiccup stated as Heather nodded. "Good to know but...won't Toothless be with you?" she asked as Hiccup nodded rubbing his neck.

"He will to watch me...but I worry that I may accidentally kill him in the process..." Hiccup said looking down. Heather simply didn't say anything but put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Just at least fight the urge Hiccup. You proved to me and Astrid that your not like others who just care about their muscles. You rely on your brain and your different from others...which is good. Honestly I can see why Toothless chose you to be what you are right now.." she smiled as Hiccup simply looked at her.

"I guess your right...I can do this..." he smiled as Heather nodded and punched his shoulder as Hiccup chuckled. "Sorry only Astrid can do that...speaking of which...is she okay?" Hiccup asked as Heather shook her head no. "She hasn't...ever since the torture Dagur put her through...she's been closing herself from us and I'm worried..." Heather exclaimed as Hiccup felt his fists clutch in anger.

If Dagur had somehow survived his fall, Hiccup swore that Dagur would be the first and only person he would kill and needless to say Heather noticed this look. "Hiccup?" she questioned as Hiccup simply walked off.

-Forest-

It was nighttime in Berk and almost everyone had fallen asleep...except for a certain Humagon. Hiccup looked at the moon before growling in slight pain as Toothless watched from afar. "_It's happening..._" he said to himself as Hiccup's eyes slowly glowed green.

Hiccup soon noticed that his hands began to slowly go from its usual color to now black-scales as his hands morphed into claws. His clothes soon ripped off as he noticed a tail pop out and the same happened with his wings. Unknown to Toothless Heather was watching this and was horrified. Toothless simply looked on as in a few seconds a purple light surrounded Hiccup and had transformed him into a Night Fury as Heather looked on from where she was looking.

"_It's happened...he's a Night Fury..._" Toothless stated.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make it up in the next one. Next chapter will see if Astrid can find the heart to be Gyda Arrow...or quit it all together? See you next time!<strong>


	23. Episode 23: Night Fury Rampage Part 1

Episode 23: Night Fury Rampage Part 1

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

Toothless went over to Hiccup who had newly transformed into a full-blood Night Fury. The good thing about this was that now Toothless may not be the only Night Fury but the bad was that Hiccup may have possibly lost his sanity. "_Hiccup...? You there dude?_" Toothless asked as he closed in only to see the glares of the new Night Fury.

_"There is no Hiccup! Only Draco!_" the Night Fury Draco roared out as it lunged at Toothless causing the two Night Furies to engage in battle much to Heather's shock.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup watched this unfold from his mindset before looking at Draco in shock. "Just what are you doing?! Your me but as a dragon but why are you attacking Toothless!?" Hiccup questioned as Draco chuckled sinisterly._

**(For those who are confused Draco is in the Night Fury mode while Hiccup is wearing his Draco Ryder attire)**

_"You don't understand do you?! Think about it...all those people who have hurt you...you can finally exact your vengeance on those...including your father Stoick" Draco grinned maniacally much to Hiccup's horror. "No! My dad may be who he is but he's still my father!" Hiccup stated as Draco rolled his eyes._

_"Fine...seeing as you may be unresponsive...I'll have to erase you from the mind itself!" Draco exclaimed quickly firing a Plasma Blast causing Hiccup to evade it at the last second before glaring at Draco. "Fine then...ITS ON!" Hiccup stated as his fists surrounded itself with blue fire and the two began to clash._

-The Forest-

Toothless was having a hard time of putting Hiccup/Draco down but without physically harming him. "_Hiccup snap out of it!_" Toothless stated as Draco simply shook and rammed itself and Toothless into a nearby boulder. "_I am no longer that weak coward who didn't believe in finishing the job. I will kill all those in my way...including Stoick_" Draco grinned as Toothless went wide eyed for a second before growling.

"_You will not Hiccup's father or anyone for that matter!_" Toothless stated firing a Plasma Blast but Draco managed to roll behind the protection of several trees. Toothless flew high and continued firing as Draco rolled to avoid the attacks before firing his own as the two clashed.

Heather who watched this go on began to run back until Draco spotted her. "_A human?! This will be a great demonstration of what I can do_" Draco grinned and fLee after her with Toothless following his trail. Draco landed in front of Heather and attempted to bite her but Toothless tackled it from the side knocking it back before looking at Heather. Since Heather didn't and couldn't speak dragon, she was having a slight problem in understanding Toothless but saw that in his eyes it was telling her to get out and get help. She then ran back to the village and headed to the only place where she knew the one person who would be able to snap Hiccup back to reality.

-With Astrid-

Astrid walked around Berk at night as she noticed that a few other Vikings were still up at night as she continued walking. She was about to head home until she noticed Heather run towards her. "Heather?" she questioned as Heather reached her panting heavily as she stood on one knee.

"Heather what happened?" Astrid questioned as Heather looked at her. "It's Hiccup...he's gone full Night Fury but for some reason he's gone mad!" she stated as Astrid's eyes widened in horror. "Where are they?!" Astrid questioned as Heather began to point to the direction of where she came. "There in that direction...come on!" Heather stated as she was about to run until she noticed Astrid lost in her thoughts. "Astrid?" Heather questioned before Astrid herself looked at her.

"I'll join you later...just go on without me..." Astrid stated running off with Heather raising an eyebrow before running back to the fight.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Needless to say Hiccup and Draco were evenly matched as they had managed to predict every move they each made. "I'll admit...your not half-bad" Hiccup stated as Draco chuckled. "Same goes for you Haddock...although it almost and I mean almost pains me that I have to get rid of you...I'll just shrug it off" Draco stated firing several Plasma Blasts at Hiccup who manged to evade all the shots._

_Draco lunged at Hiccup but Hiccup managed to flip Draco over before locking the Night Fury into a Headlock. "Fool do you think this will stop me?" he asked as Hiccup smirked. "It won't...but it will buy me some time" Hiccup stated._

-With Toothless-

Toothless held Draco down but suddenly noticed that Draco's eyes glowed dark green much to his confusion. "_What the-?_" Toothless questioned as Draco faced him. "_Toothless listen, I'm having a battle with my other side Draco for control in my body and I need you to somehow warn Heather and Astrid_" he stated as Toothless raised an eyebrow.

"_But how?_" Toothless questioned as he noticed Draco shaking his head back and forth. "_Just do it somehow!_" he stated before Draco roared and did pushed Toothless off him before growling. "_Finally...I acually have control again! But that's a bad thing for you Night Fury because the first thing I'm doing is eliminating that chief of Berk Stoick_" Draco grinned maniacally as Toothless glared at him.

Before Toothless could react Draco rammed him into a nearby tree as he grinned before turning his head only to see Heather. "_Heh..._" was all Draco said before he pounced onto Heather breathing in and out as Heather gulped in fear. "_My first prey...such a fasinating female..._" Draco stated as he attempted to bite down at her only for an arrow to narrowly miss him.

"_What the hell?_" Draco stated before looking back and seeing a figure in navy blue as it then revealed itself to be Gyda Arrow much to Draco's shock but to Heather's pleasure. "I'm back..." she stated.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup laid on the floor nearly beaten to death as Draco looked over and saw Gyda. "Well if isn't your girlfriend...maybe she can be a example of my powers" Draco chuckled as Hiccup's eyes widened. "No!" he stated as he ran and attempted to punch Draco who simply side stepped it and used his tail to smack Hiccup down. "Face it Hiccup...I've won..." Draco grinned._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	24. Episode 24: Night Fury Rampage Part 2

Episode 24: Night Fury Rampage Part 2

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

"So it looks like Hiccup finally became a full Night Fury...that's good...if you weren't trying to kill Toothless and Heather..." Gyda stated holding her bow tightly as she readied an arrow incase Draco attempted a attack. Draco simply walked away from Heather as it glared at Gyda before charging up another Plasma Blast which Gyda managed to evade quickly.

"Okay talking is apparently out of the question" she stated as she readied an arrow and fired it at Draco who simply rolled out the way only to run into a headbutt by Toothless knocking him backwards. Draco simply shook it off before noticing that on his left was Toothless ready to fire another Plasma Blast while on the right was Gyda readying another arrow. "_Heh...2 against 1? Seems pretty unfair_" Draco grinned as he got ready.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup rolled out the way of various Plasma Blasts as Draco lunged at him knocking the boy backwards before picking himself up. "Why are you doing this?! Those are my friends!" Hiccup stated shielding himself from another Plasma Blast as Draco hissed at him._

_"Friends you say? Tell me Hiccup what makes Toothless a friend of yours? I mean he did infact bite you" Draco grinned maniacally. "And I forgave Toothless. He's actually a dragon I can trust unlike you!" Hiccup pointed as Draco roared before ramming into Hiccup as he was on top. "Why do you resist?! We could of killed Dagur easily with one more blow but you hesitated...why?!" Draco questioned as Hiccup kicked him off. "Dagur may be who he is...a deranged psycho but he's still a person...I'll only kill if it were necessary but you want to kill just for the fun of it! Where's the logic in that?!" Hiccup questioned as Draco growled._

_"Logic?! You want logic?! I always believe in finishing the job but you want to be some lousy good person offering them second chances...JUST WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS A SECOND CHANCE?" Draco roared as it attempted another Plasma Blast but Hiccup fired one into its mouth causing it to back up._

-The Forest-

Gyda and Toothless were trying their best to not harm their friend or in Gyda's case...boyfriend who had transformed into a Night Fury. Toothless managed to ram Draco down as he noticed Gyda readying two arrows much to his confusion.

Draco simply stroke Toothless into a tree as he turned to face Gyda who was ready to fire at any time. Draco roared and ran after her as Gyda fired the two arrows which suddenly activated a net capturing Draco as it tied him to a nearby tree. "_What the-?_" Draco questioned as he tried to move around but couldn't. "Whoa what did you do?" Heather questioned running up to them.

"Well let's just say I managed to make a trick where I attach a net to 2 arrows and send them apart so they can activate and trap the person" Gyda explained as Heather awed at her creation. "When you spend time with Hiccup you tend to pick some things up from him" Gyda simply stated as Heather chuckled.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup and Draco were locked in a power struggle as Hiccup slowly began to get the upper hand. "You use power because you rely on it for everything. Everyday is battle for people who want to live and I want to see my future out!" Hiccup stated upper-cutting Draco. _

_"But there won't be a future due to Red Death and you know it yourself!" Draco stated as Hiccup shook his head. "There will always be a future, even if I live or die I want Red Death to know that even if she tries to tear my home apart...she will see what happens when we pick those pieces together!" Hiccup stated as he closed both his hands before firing a massive Plasma Blast knocking Draco back as he noticed that he began disappearing with Hiccup raising an eyebrow._

_"Your vanishing?" Hiccup questioned as Draco grinned but shook his head no. "No Hiccup...you see since your now a full dragon...you still maintain the ability to be human. I will be around your subconscious and who knows...you may see me again...but know this...a dark age is coming to Berk soon and everything you ever held dear will vanish under your nose!" Draco stated as Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. _

_"Till then I'll be watching you!" Draco stated as he vanished with Hiccp just watching on as he sighed in relief. "Well at least I'm still human which is a good thing...I can almost imagine what would happen if I lost control" Hiccup stated as he closed his eyes._

-The Forest-

Gyda, Heather and Toothless soon noticed that Draco glowed green much to their confusion at first but it changed to happiness as they soon saw him transform back to Hiccup. "Ugh...where am I?" Hiccup questioned looking around before noticing the net that was around him. "Why is there a net around me?" he asked as Gyda and Heather laughed with Toothless letting out a snicker at the sight of his best friend being okay.

"Here let me" Gyda stated pulling out a knife and cutting the net around him freeing Hiccup. Gyda however looked away quickly as Hiccp raised an eyebrow. "What's with Astrid?" Hiccup asked as Heather giggled before motioning to Hiccup himself. Hiccup looked down only to see that his pants which were scratched remained as it was the only piece of clothing he had on. "Huh...well this is awkward..." he stated as Toothless looked at him raising an eyebrow as if saying "your telling me".

"Well...if it means anything...it's great to see that your back as a human rather than a dragon" Gyda stated turning back to face him with a smile as Hiccup chuckled but pointed to Toothless. Gyda turned around to see Toothless giving her a glare as she gulped before raising her hands. "Alright I'm sorry...please calm down" Toothless stated as he looked away.

"Just give him fish and he'll forgive you" Hiccup stated as Gyda sighed before going to a nearby lake as she grabbed 2 fish and set them down as Toothless looked and began eating the fish. "Well it seems like he's forgiven you...be glad he hasn't-" Hiccup stopped before seeing Toothless lick Gyda much to Heather's amusement.

"Uh...thanks?" Gyda stated as Hiccup coughed. "Uh Astrid...that will take you days to wash off so you better hope you have a spare" he stated as Gyda simply pinched her forehead before walking off with Heather and Hiccup. Toothless who watched the 3 head back to the village smiled before flying off. "_He's learning...and maybe soon...maybe Hiccup can defeat Red Death once and for all_" Toothless stated as he flew away.

Meanwhile Hiccup looked at Gyda with a smile. "So you decided to become Gyda again?" he asked as Astrid nodded her head. "I guess that I should move past what happened and fight for a future...and besides at least your here..." Gyda smiled as Hiccup chuckled. "Well it's safe to say this...welcome back Gyda" he smiled as they went back to Berk but Heather stopped.

"Um shouldn't you take that off?" she asked as Gyda looked and nodded. "Oh your right!" she stated going behind a tree to change as Hiccup smiled. "Well it's good to have her back" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There concludes that...for here and onto the next couple of chapters...Hiccup will slowly fight against Dragons of the Sinister Four before they eventually decide to come together and end him. Until then see you all next time!<strong>


	25. Episode 25: Night At The Forest

Episode 25: Night At The Forest

* * *

><p><span>-The Forest-<span>

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather, Camicazi & majority of the teens were walking around the forest as Gobber continued to lead them somewhere which Hiccup was still trying to piece together what the activity was. "Uh Gobber what are we doing exactly?" Camicazi questioned as Gobber smirked.

"Well you see Camicazi, since you 8 are going to be future Vikings and yes that means Hiccup to Snotlout" Gobber stated as Hiccup & Snotlout exchanged glares. "We want you to prepare for the worst and that means against a variety of dragons" Gobber stated causing everyone to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Unknown to Hiccup a certain queen was planning her next attack.

-Dragon Island-

"_My queen who have you sent after Draco Ryder this time?_" the Whispering Death questioned as he heard an incoming chuckle from below. "_No need to worry because I've sent a group of Changewing after this Draco fellow. He may have grown confident these past months but rest assure this will know him back into place_" Red Death stated as Whispering Death grinned.

"_Good to know..._" he said flying off. However on his mind was the question that bothered him the most; where did that Night Fury fly off to?

-The Forest-

"So basically were going to sleep and hunt in the deep forest...for 2 days?" Heather asked as Gobber nodded. "Yes and I'll assign you in groups of 4. The first group will be Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, & Snotlout" Gobber stated as Hiccup & Astrid went wide eyed. "We have to work with him?" they both stated as Heather pinched her forehead with Snotlout grinning.

Snotlout winked at Heather who held in the urge to vomit as Gobber face-palmed immediately regretting this team. "The second group will be Camicazi, Fishlegs, Ruffnut & Tuffnut" Gobber stated as the twins smirked and high fived before head-butting another as Camicazi smiled at Fishlegs. "Well at least were on the same team" she smiled as Fishlegs looked away nervously. Hiccup looked at the two smiling at the fact that his best friend Camicazi & Fishlegs had gotten together.

"Happy for them?" Astrid asked with her arms folded as Hiccup nodded. "Yeah...it's really good to see that my friend has finally found someone" he stated as he looked at a tree shake much to his confusion. He kept staring at it until Astrid punched his arm as he looked at her. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "Well you suddenly stopped talking, I thought something was wrong...is there something wrong?" she asked as Hiccup shrugged. "I don't...know...exactly it felt like something...or someone was watching us.." Hiccup stated as Astrid shrugged twirling her Axe in one hand while carrying a satchel on the other.

"What's the bag for?" Heather questioned as Astrid looked around and showed Heather that consisted of her Gyda Arrow outfit along with her bow, arrows and a quiver as Heather raised an eyebrow. "A quiver?" she asked as Astrid nodded. "I have to put my arrows somewhere you know" Astrid joked.

"Alright then...I managed to sew some tents so that will be your shelter for the 2 nights...you will learn to hunt for resources and I'll will be supervising" Gobber stated motioning to the tents that were already up. "Thanks but no thanks...I could of set it up myself" Snotlout stated. "Yeah right. You and setting up a tent...that's like me asking a dragon not to kill me and save me for later...impossible" Astrid stated as Hiccup chuckled. Snotlout would of retorted but decided to stay silent.

"_I just hope that nothing is planning on interrupting my peace..._" Hiccup thought unaware of the upcoming danger.

-Forest At Night-

Hours passed as Snotlout carried a dozen of fish on sticks and noticed that Heather was trying to start a fire with two sticks. "What are you doing?" he questioned as Heather glared at him. "I'm starting a fire...what does it look like?" she questioned sarcastically as Snotlout put his hands up in defense.

"Well...what are Hiccup & Astrid doing?" Snotlout asked. "Looking for some berries" she stated as Snotlout sighed. "So I just went into the lake for nothing. You know what...I'll go get the twins...they know this trick where Tuff uses his-" Snotlout questions as Heather put a hand up. "I don't want to hear it" she stated as Snotlout rolled his eyes before walking to the other groups tent.

"Is it clear?" a voice asked from the bush with Heather nodding as Hiccup stepped out with Astrid who carried a bag of berries. "Where have you two really been?" Heather questioned as Hiccup & Astrid looked away blushing. "None of your business...need help with the fire?" Hiccup questioned as Heather pouted and nodded. "Yes please. I've been trying for 3 hours!" Heather companies as Hiccup chuckled.

Hiccup closed his eyes as his hand formed a blue fireball and placed it at the pile of wood as Heather pouted crossing her arms. "I wish I could do that" she stated as Hiccup chuckled patting her back. "So...anyone else suspicious that there haven't been any dragon attacks?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged in response. "Maybe she's on break?" Hiccup responded as Astrid shrugged. They then heard some noises coming from the bush as they raised an eyebrow as Hiccup walked towards it.

Hiccup opened the bush as it revealed to be nothing much to his confusion. "Weird...nothing's here..." Hiccup said leaving Astrid confused. "Also where's Snotlout? Shouldn't he be back?" Heather asked as Astrid immediately frowned knowing possibly what Snotlout could be up to. "I have the feeling that he and the twins are doing something the up most stupid right now" Astrid stated frowning as Hiccup chuckled.

Meanwhile Fishlegs was ignoring the insults that Snotlout was tossing at him as Tuffnut joined in much to Camicazi & Ruffnut's annoyance. "So Fishlegs or is that even your real name Berserker?" Snotlout questioned as Tuffnut snickered with Camicazi's fists clutching. "Yeah I wouldn't want to be meat for some big-boned fella" Tuffnut inquired as Fishlegs simply looked away as Snotlout growled. "Hey it's rude not looking at somebody you know!" Snotlout stated as Fishlegs turned to face them with anger written on his face...not literally.

"I have had enough of you Snotlout...you think your so tough when really your just a bag of lies who thinks he can just stomp on others whenever he feels like" Fishlegs began as unknown to him 3 Changewings appeared from behind as they glared at the four teenagers.

"Um Fishlegs...?" Snotlout began only for Fishlegs to stop him. "No I've had enough of your endless talking Snotlout. There isn't anything you can say that will stop me" Fishlegs stated as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "What?" he questioned before noticing that 3 Changewings stood their. "Uh...hi?" Fishlegs waved causing the Chagewing to roar at Fishlegs.

Meanwhile Hiccup heard a income screaming which to him sounded exactly like a girl. "A girls in trouble" Hiccup stated standing up as Heather raised an eyebrow. "How do you know if it's a girl?" she asked as Hiccup raised his hands. "I can tell the difference...well guess I have to go Draco" Hiccup stated getting ready. Astrid and Heather nodded as Hiccup's eyes closed and he began to glow purple. Seconds later Draco found himself in his usual attire before running off as Astrid grabbed her axe and readied herself.

"Going to help?" Heather asked as Astrid nodded. Meanwhile Draco appeared as he looked at the teens. "Okay what seems to be the problem?" Draco questioned as the teens point to behind Draco who raised a eyebrow in confusion but turned around only to come face to face with the group of 3 Changwings. "Oh crap..." he muttered as the 3 Changwings began to circle him. "_We've been waiting for you Ryder. Our queen was very specific on her target and you seem to fill the bill. You fail? The punishment is death!_" they all stated lunging at Draco who blocked himself in response as he groaned. "_Great just great..._" Draco thought.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
